Aposte na História
by Marcela P.M. Pattinson
Summary: Alice consegue uma viagem para Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper e Rosalie para Las Vegas! Mas grandes surpresas podem acontecer...
1. Nota da Autora

**N/A: Eu dedico esta minha 1 fic à: minha melhor amiga Fê(te amo mt amiga), ao meu melhor amigo Clóvis(vou sentir mt sua falta!=*) , uma das minhas escritoras de fics favorita Juru(brigada se naum fosse vc ate hj naum teria fiv nem login!XD), ao meus pais (meu pai por me ajudar com alguns programas do pc)(minha mãe por ter paciência comigo) e ao meu livro de história(brigada!)**

Esclarecendo os personagens

Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie são amigos desde os 7 anos.

Edward e Bella são melhores amigos e são apaixonados um pelo outro desde os 14 anos, mais nenhum dos dois tem coragem de se declarar, então fica por isso mesmo. Só Alice que sabe do amor secreto dos dois e sempre que tem oportunidade tenta dar um empurrãozinho neles.

Alice e Jasper namoram a 6 anos, e moram juntos a 1 ano, e são perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Rosalie e Emmett se odeiam mais que tudo, mais por se conhecerem desde pequenos tentam se aturar, para alegria geral.

Todos eles moram em Nova Iorque.

Edward, Alice e Bella têm 21 anos e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett tem 22 anos. Edward esta no ultimo ano de direito, Bella também esta em seu ultimo ano, mas em literatura, Alice tinha se formado a 2 meses em design, e trabalha na Ralph Lauren costurando os modelos, não era exatamente o que queria, não poder mostrara seu talento aos grandes executivos que trabalhavam lá, mas estava aprendendo melhor sobre moda, fazendo ela.

Jasper era presidente de uma empresa de engenharia, a Hale. Rosalie era presidente, de uma concessionária também chamada, Hale. Emmett era técnico de um time de futebol americano famoso.

Jasper e Rosalie são irmãos gêmeos, Alice e Edward são irmãos adotivos, mas se tratam como se fossem de sangue, e Bella e Emmett são primos que foram criados como irmãos.

**TODOS HUMANOS**

**N/A: Espero que gostem!  
**


	2. Novidades da Alice

**N/A:OI POVO!!!ta ai acabou de sair do forno, eu vou dedicar esse capitulo para a minha amiga pentelha e japonesa, A****kemi(viu como eu te amo yoshi?!)** **e brigada a vcs q estão lendo a fic(q emoçao, tem gente lenod minha fic!)bom chega de enrolaçao! divritam-se**

Novidades da Alice

Eram 6:30 da tarde e Bella estava voltando da faculdade, o que mais queria agora era uma boa cama e tentar não chorar mais, mas seus sonhos foram destruídos, quando se lembrou da "reunião de comemoração íntima entre amigos" que Alice organizou em comemoração ao seu noivado com Jasper, que ele tinha pedido a 3 dias atrás. Ótimo era tudo o que queria, ver as pessoas felizes pelo relacionamento ser um mar de rosas.

Fazia 1 mês desde o fim do namoro que teve com Jacob, ela descobriu que a traia com uma tal de Leah que morava perto de sua casa em ele em La Push - pelo menos ele levou uma boa surra do seu primo Emmett,e dos seus amigos Edward e Jasper, que ficaram transtornados quando ela contou para eles - "eles se merecem" dizia a si mesma, nem se importava em ter terminado o namoro, Ela nunca o amou de verdade, seu amor por ele sempre foi de irmão, amor de verdade sempre teve por seu melhor amigo desde os 7 anos, Edward Cullen. Quando descobriu que tem chifres Edward desde então esta ao seu lado.

Estava entrando no elevador quando ele aparece.

-Oi Bella, tudo bem com você?- Disse com uma cara preocupada

-Oi Edward, sim. Por quê?- Respondeu entrando no elevador e ele a seguindo

-Você ta com uma cara triste.

-Ah. - Disse dando de ombros - Sinceramente não é meu passatempo preferido ver as pessoas felizes com o sucesso dos seus relacionamentos - Disse sua voz ficando sem emoção

Edward grunhiu de raiva, odiava ver Bella triste principalmente por causa aquele... aquele... cão, ele sempre queria vela com aquele lindo sorriso no rosto, a pessoa que a fizesse feliz devirá se sentir honrado ou ate orgulho de si mesmo, mas não, foi tudo o que aquele cachorro pulguento não fez.

-Bella você sabe que ele **não **te merece. - Disse a abraçando.

-Eu sei, mas você não sabe como é ter que acordar todo santo dia e se olhar no espelho e ver o par de chifres, e se perguntar por que ganhou eles. – Disse retribuindo o abraço e dando uma risada nervosa

-Bella, me escuta você não tem nada a ver com...seus chifres – Disse fazendo uma careta – A culpa de tudo foi **dele**, que não soube te dar valor, viu? Não quero mais ver essa carinha nem hoje, nem nunca mais, de agora em diante, você é uma nova Bella, que nada vai te deixar triste, por que eu também não vou deixar. - Falou olhando nos seus olhos cor de chocolate com toda sinceridade

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, ele sorriu e deu um beijo em sua testa, e saíram do elevador em direção ao apartamento de Alice. Tocaram a campainha e foram recebidos pela eufórica Alice.

-Por que demoraram tanto? Eu tenho uma novidade ENORME e vocês ficam se agarrando no elevador? - Dito isso, Bella corou, de pálida a vermelho pimentão, Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

- Oi pra você também Alice, sim estamos bem e você? Agora estamos aqui pode falar – Falou entrando no apartamento puxando Bella pela mão.

Estavam todos lá Jasper conversando animadamente com Emmett, Roselie - o mais distante possível de Emmett – sentada no sofá bebendo uísque. Bella e Edward cumprimentaram todos, e se sentaram junto com Rosalie.

-Gente! Gente! Agora que ta todo mundo reunido, eu vou falar a grande novidade! – Disse pulando ate o meio da sala onde todo mundo pudesse vela.

-Você ta noiva?! – Disse Emmett fazendo cara de espanto, e Rosalie olhando ele com cara de nojo.

-Não é só isso! - Respondeu mostrando a língua pra ele – Eu fui promovida!

-Jura meu amor?! - Disse Jasper super empolgado, ele sabia o quanto ela se dedicara para ter uma promoção.

-Juro, eu estava almoçando e vendo um dos meus novos desenhos, quando o Ralph Lauren, gente o Ralph Lauren!!, pegou os desenhos da minha mão e perguntou se foi eu quem desenhei. Eu disse que sim, e já tava me desculpando e tudo mais, mas ele me cortou disse que nunca viu uma pessoa tão jovem ter tanto talento! Ele disse que não me quer mais costurando os modelos dele, nessa hora eu tava quase implorando para ele não me demitir, mas ele disse que se fosse me demitir ele seria um grande idiota, ele falou que queria eu sendo sua estilista!!! – Nessa hora Alice já estava gritando e pulando ao mesmo tempo.

-Alice isso é incrível – Disse Edward abraçando a irmã, e todos concordando

-É verdade Alice, parabéns! – Falou Jasper dando - lhe um beijo apaixonado

-OK, vão para um quarto, né?! - Comentou rindo Emmett fazendo Rosalie virar os olhos

-Gente eu estou tão feliz! E eu vou ter meu próprio escritório, com vista a NY! E tem mais eu posso ter um secretaria da pra acreditar?! E se bobear eu invés de ter um lápis eu posso ter uma lapiseira! – Falou batendo palmas

-Nossa que coisa chique! – Emmett comentou novamente dando uma risada mais alta, fazendo Roselie ficar com mais raiva.

-E a outra novidade é... - Fez uma pausa de suspense - EU GANHEI UMA VIAGEM PARA LAS VEGAS COM MAIS 6 PESSOAS!!!!!

-Você disse Las Vegas?! – Disseram Emmett e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

Uma das únicas coisas em comum entre Rosalie Emmett? A-D-O-R-A-M uma boa aposta.

-Sim! Vai ter tipo um desfile daqui a 6 meses, e eles querem ver como é o estilo de Las Vegas, por que é onde tem cassinos e tudo mais, e como eu tava louca por essa promoção eu acabei pesquisando e fazendo, e fazendo, quando vi tava tudo feito, mas vou dizer que não ta feito para proveitar Vegas por que vocês sabem, eu mereço! E ainda mais eu vou curtir com meus amigos! a gente vai ficar lá por 1 mês! - Disse a baixinha não contendo a alegria

-Ai! Gente eu não sei se to no animo e viajar não! - Disse Bella com a voz triste

-Ah, não!Ainda ta nesse baixo astral?Bella é disso o que você precisa viajar se divertir e esquecer esse... - Emmett tentou continuar mais Edward cortou

-Ele tem Razão Bella, você precisa se divertir! - Falando nisso deu um sorriso torto, e sussurrou para ela - Lembra do que eu te disse? Eu não vou te deixar ficar triste! - Jurou olhando ela nos olhos

Bella estava quase desmaiando quando falou

-OK! Vamos para Vegas! - Disse com um fiapo de voz

-Ahê! – Disseram juntos Emmett e Rosalie e se abraçando, quando se deram conta do que estavam fazendo se separaram rapidamente como se pagassem fogo.

-Isso merece uma comemoração- Disse Jasper voltando para sala com uma garrafa de champanhe - quando vamos?

-Depois de amanhã, as 9:30 da manhã. Eu já disse que é de primeira classe? - Perguntou Alice despreocupada

-Cara duende, eu te amo! – Disse Emmett a abraçando

Antes de Alice pudesse brigar com Emmett, Jasper chamou

-Gente vamos brindar! – Disse entregando um taça para cada um

-À Vegas! - Começou Alice

-À Vegas! - Todos responderam tocando nas taças uns dos outros e bebendo

**N/A: E ai gostaram? odiaram? esperavam +?**

**bom comentem!!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	3. Welcome to Vegas!

**N/A: PESSOAS!!! Ta ai um novo capitulo prontinho pra vocês, eu talvez possa colocar mais um capitulo hoje, mas não prometo nada! E quero pedir desculpas a Akemi, tadinha, eu ameacei a garota a me ajudar... (desculpa Yoshi) e + uma vez agradecer a Juru,por me ajudar com algumas fotos q eu coloquei no meu profile(devia tar parecendo uma retardada,naum sabendo mexer em nada XD), Well that's it! enjoy! =*****

**

* * *

  
**

**Welcome to Vegas!**

Estavam todos na fila Check-in, Emmett a cada 5 minutos fazia uma piadinha de avião com Edward e Bella, Rosalie cada vez mais estressada, seu humor já não é muito bom de manhã...

_"será que esse urso gigante não entende que não é hora de fazer piadinha sem graça?"_ se perguntava. Estava quase pulando em cima de Emmett, quando viu Alice e Jasper se aproximando "sua salvação" mas uma coisa estava estranha, Alice a mais animada estava com o rosto... pálido?

-Oi gente! – Jasper disse e Alice continuava calada

-Alo?! Terra para Alice você ta ai? – Rosalie teve que balançar a mão na cara de Alice, para ela recuperar o foco.

-Desculpa! Eu... tava me lembrando se não me esqueci de nada - Ela disse com um falsa animação, que todos notaram

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela disse

-Bom gente eu vou fazer o Check-in, por que Las Vegas nos espera! – Disse com a voz sem emoção, e se virou rapidamente para ninguém ver sua cara entristecer

-Maninho o que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Rosalie preocupada

-Eu não sei, ela acordou toda animada, dizendo que não via a hora de chegar! Daí eu fui para a cozinha preparar o nosso café, quando ela aparece daquele jeito, eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo mas ela disse que só estava com medo do avião e desviou do assunto ate agora

-Pow, cara você não verificou se suas roupas não estavam ultrapassadas não?! - Disse Emmett imitando a voz da Alice, dessa vez Rosalie não agüentou.

-Escuta aqui nenê, você não enxerga que o assunto aqui é sério?! –Disse Rosalie dando um olhar mortal para Emmett

-OMG!! Você a miss perfeição se importando por alguém, a não ser você mesma?! –Disse Emmett fingindo cara de espanto

-Eu não me importo só em mim, ao contrario de você seu... mamute nojento! –Disse Rosalie roxa de raiva

-E quem você acha que é, pra dizer que eu sou um nenê? Sua... arara fútil – Retrucou Emmett

-Vou te mostrar quem é fútil aqui! – Rosalie estava prestes a perder o controle, quando Bella e Edward os separaram

-Gente isso não é hora, nem lugar né? – Bella repreendeu

-Isso mesmo, podem para já com isso, agora abafem que a Alice ta vindo ai! – Completou Edward

-Bem gente vamos? Las Vegas nos espera! – Disse com um pouco mais de animo na voz

Jasper foi pra perto de a Alice e pegou sua mão, levando ela para fila de embarque, Edward deu um sorriso confortando Bella que retribuiu, ele passou a mão em usa cintura conduzindo ela, Rosalie e Emmett se fuzilavam pelo olhar em direção a fila também. Alice deu as passagem para aeromoça e todos entraram em um pequeno avião, por fora era um lindo e elegante avião cinza, por dentro era pequeno com um corredor do lado esquerdo tinha uma mesa e duas poltronas uma na frente da outra, mais a frente tinha também uma mesa e poltronas frente a frente, no lado direito tinha a porta para o banheiro, ao lado da porta tinha um frigobar com champanhe, vinhos, uísque etc; ao lado linha mais uma mesa só que as poltronas eram lado a lado

Jasper e Alice se sentaram na primeira poltrona frente a frente, Edward e Bella se sentaram na poltrona lado a lado e Edward abraçando-a, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram por ultimo e ficaram nas poltronas que sobraram

-Muito obrigado pessoal – Disse Emmett sem se importar em Rosalie ouvir

-Cala a boca seu mamute, não é você que vai ter que se sentar na frente de um ser extremamente retardado – Comentou Rosalie como estivesse falando de como os cachorros são sempre fofos

-Digo o mesmo, arara – Retrucou Emmett

-Alice você não vai fazer nada?-Sussurrou Jasper, por que sempre que esses dois brigam Alice já vem dar sermão

-Há? Desculpe Jazz, o que você disse? –_ "OK! Isso esta muito sinistro,Alice não perceber um barraco em baixo de seu nariz?" _Jasper pensou

-Esquece – Respondeu ainda intrigado

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, Rosalie- que ouvia musica- não olhavam Emmett- que via um jogo na TV- e Emmett não olhava Rosalie, Edward e Bella conversavam aos sussurros para ninguém ouvir, Alice dormiu a viagem inteira e Jasper olhava-a tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ela

Chegando no aeroporto, Alice parecia mais animada, mais seus olhos demonstrava aflição, a caminho de hotel ela explicava que todos os quartos tinham um despertador programado a tocar sempre as 10:30, para iram ao quarto dela para tomar café-da-manhã, e eram 3 quartos da cobertura(fotos no meu profile), o dela e de Jasper era o maior com suíte, um quarto pequeno e aconchegante, e um quarto com suíte para as meninas e meninos com cama de casal

-Há?! Como assim? Eu vou dormir na mesma cama do Edward? – Emmett disse apontando para Edward, e Alice assentindo com a cabeça – Cara essa sua cara de santo não me engana, se você a noite vier com a uma mão boba, eu vou dormir no saguão! – Disse fazendo um cara ameaçadora, mais acabou caindo na gargalhada

-Nossa quanta maturidade... – Comentou Rosalie

-Nossa arara eu acho que já sei por que seus "namoros" não duram mais de duas semanas – Emmett fez cara como estivesse pensando – eu acho que você deve ser mais insurpotavel na cama

-Chega! Eu não vim para Las Vegas para ter que suportar um Emmett e Rosalie brigando a cada 5 minutos! Então se não se importam, calem essas malditas bocas!! – Explodiu Alice

Todo mundo ficou em silencio olhando Alice, ela nunca foi de se alterar desse jeito, quando ela notou o que fez começou a se desculpar

-Gente desculpa é que eu fiquei estresada com todo esse negocio da viagem promoção e tudo mais, e vocês tem que admitir: Rosalie e Emmett, vocês dão nos nervos de qualquer um! – Explicou Alice – Sabe eu preciso de... compras, isso! Compras! Pra eu relaxar, eu vou colocar as minhas malas no quarto, eu vou comprar umas roupas já que nos vamos a uns cassinos hoje! – Disse e começou a se afastar para chamar o elevador

-Gente só tem um jeito da gente saber se a Alice não esta escondendo nada da gente – Comentou Bella sussurrando – Hey Alice! Eu acho que também preciso de compras, vamos juntas?

-**NÃO! – **Gritou Alice – Não você vai ficar reclamando o tempo todo e não vai me deixar comprar nada, pode deixar que eu compro uma coisa pra você – Disse agora calmamente entrando no elevador e deixando todos de boca aberta para trás

-O que será que ta acontecendo com ela? – Edward foi o primeiro a falar

-Eu não sei só sei que não estou gostando nada disso – Disse Jasper triste

* * *

**N/A: E ai? Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**O que será que esta acontecendo com Alice?**

**Será que Bella vai conseguir curtir a viagem e esquecer de Jacob?**

**Será que Edward vai criar coragem e se declarar?**

**Será que Emmett e Rosalie têm salvação?**

**Bom isso só eu sei XD!!**

**Comentem!!!**

**Xoxo**

**mamá**


	4. Uma Noite de Muitas Emoções

**N/A:Esse capitulo vai ser muito interessante... A capa da fic ja ta pronta!!! vejam no meu profile! e eu acho que ee vo ter q dedicar todos oscapitulos para a Juru(valeu! vc ta me ajudando D+) ta ai pra vcs bjooos!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Uma Noite de Muitas Emoções**

Alice voltou com 6 sacolas de compras, mas não deixou ninguém ver, Bella perguntou qual daquelas sacolas era dela, Alice disse que não teve tempo de achar alguma coisa para ela mas disse que tem uma roupa perfeita para ela na usa mala, mas Bella disse que não precisava_ "que ótimo, agora ela vai forçar a usar uma roupa dela" _Bella lamentou em pensamento

-Tudo bem! – Disse Alice simplesmente, para o espanto de Bella

-Mas a gente pode se arrumar juntas que tal?! – Bella nunca pensou que diria isso, mas precisava ver se Alice estava esconde algo e por que

-Não vai dar Bells, eu tenho que desfazer a mala ainda e escolher a roupa que eu vou usar pra hoje à noite, eu não tenho nada! – Lamentou Alice

-Mas Alice, você não acabou de fazer compras?! – Lembrou Bella

-Ah é! – Alice disse dando de ombros – Bom tchau! – E se virou para entrar no quarto

Bella ficou encarando a porta sem entender nada, Alice não usar ela como sua Barbie? Ela não querer exibir suas roupas? Não comprou nada para Bella ficar bonita para Edward? E não fez um escândalo em fazê-la ela usar uma roupa dela invés de suas calças JEANS? OK é oficial Alice esta escondendo alguma coisa, e não quer que ninguém saiba mais por quê?

Mas Bella achou melhor não comentar isso com ninguém, por que se Alice esta escondendo alguma coisa e não conta para ninguém é por que ela acha melhor assim por enquanto, mas amanha ela vai tirar essa historia a limpo. Decidiu que o melhor que pode fazer é ir para o seu quarto e se arrumar para a festa de hoje

Eram 19:30 e estava pronta Rosalie disse que ela podia ir, que pegava um taxi e encontrava com ela lá, Bella estava chamando o elevador quando eis que surge seu melhor amigo

-hey Bells, você já ta indo para a festa? – Perguntou entrando junto ao elevador

-To sim, vou me encontrar com Rose mais tarde, quer vir comigo? – Perguntou

-Sempre! – Respondeu fazendo Bella ficar coroada

Bella usava um vestido preto com alguns detalhes em rosa, indo ate uns 10 centímetros acima do joelho. Edward usava uma calça JEANS folgada, e uma blusa branca que ia ate seus ombros deixando definidos seus músculos dos braços e seu peito _"lindo, como sempre"_ Bella o admirou, _"ela esta linda, e coroada, simplesmente fascinante"_ pensou Edward dando um sorriso bobo

Quando chegaram a tal "festa", que era mais um salão dividido, de um lado uma sala de jogos e de outro uma boate com bar, e estava lotada, Bella sem perde tempo foi direto para a parte da boate, e diretamente para o bar pedindo uma tecila, Edward foi atrás dela e tirando o copo de sua mão

-Bella, você não é de beber, por que isso agora? – Perguntou Edward

-Edward, eu to em Las Vegas, tenho um par de chifres e enormes, então eu tenho direito de divertir, e se divertir em Las Vegas é apostando e bebendo, eu prefiro beber

-Bella... – Edward tentou falar, mas Bella o cortou

-À Vegas – E bebeu tudo de uma vez, e grunhindo pela a bebida queimar sua garganta

-Bella para com isso agora! Antes que você faça alguma besteira – Edward disse repreendendo

-Ai Edward, deixa de ser careta! Vem bebe um poucinho também – Bella praticamente jogou o copo com tecila na cara de Edward forçando-o beber, que grunhiu também

Bella acabou caindo na gargalha com a careta de Edward

-Há! Você ri né? Então olha só! – Pegou um copo maior e bebeu tudo de uma vez, quase cuspindo mas engoliu, grunhindo mais alto, apesar de tudo conseguiu o que queria fazer Bella rir, como ele amava aquele som

-Ai Edward, o que seria de mim sem você para me alegrar quando eu preciso? – Disse dando um suspiro pesado

-Hey! eu não-quase-vomitei pra você ficar com essa cara – Levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto – Vem vamos dançar, e não quero saber de "eu não sei dançar" por que você dança muito bem – Dito isso Edward puxou Bella para a pista, que levava junto a garafa de tecila

* * *

Jasper estava no saguão esperando por Alice, estava querendo encurralá-la a caminho da festa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo

Quando soube que ela tinha chegado das compras foi procurar ela no quarto, ela estava com a porta do banheiro trancada chamou ela, e ela respondeu

-Ah... Jazz eu to me arrumando aqui será... – Deu uma pausa para respirar surpresa

-Alice, o que houve? – Jasper estava quase arrombando a porta quando ela disse

-N-nã-não – Ela disse apressadamente – Eu me borrei com a maquiagem, me espere no saguão ta?

-Ta – Jasper disse preocupado mas obedeceu

Já eram meia noite e nada da Alice, decidiu ir subir e tirar essa historia a limpo já. _"Será que ela esta me traindo? Não Alice nunca faria isso comigo. Mas se bem que eu sempre estranhei aquele tal de Laurent do seu trabalho, eles sempre andavam juntos..." _Jasper estava quase ficando louco nos pensamentos quando entrou no quarto e viu Alice deitada no sofá dormindo, e ao seu lado tinha um bilhete

_"DESCULPA, sei que disse que ia a festa mais eu fiquei tão indisposta, que não agüentei nem descer para te avisar_

_Desculpa de novo_

_Eu te amo!_

_PS: Amanhã quando acordarmos temos que conversar_

_Alice"_

Wow essas eram as palavras que matavam Jasper a quase 7 anos "temos que conversar" e o significado universal de que na verdade quer dizer "temos que** terminar**" Jasper não sabia o que pensar, no que fazer, sem Alice, ela era tudo para ela, seu ar, seu chão, sua alma. Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça Alice querendo terminar ou não, ele tinha que cuidar dela, como dizia o bilhete ela estava "indisposta", carregou Alice pelos braços aninhando ela em seu peito e colocando ela delicadamente na cama, com cuidado para ela não acordar tirou seus sapatos,e colocou o cobertor em cima dela, afagando seus cabelos antes de virar pro seu lado na cama e ir dormir.

* * *

Quase 3 da manhã e Edward e Bella ainda na festa dançando e bebendo

-Ai Ed isso ta muito divertido! E quer saber nem ligo mais de ter chifres! Quem não tem? – Disse Bella toda animada de bêbada

-Que bom Bella que você ta se divertindo – Edward não estava assim tão pior que Bella – Em falar nesse idiota posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Bella assentiu com a cabeça – Por que você namorou com ele se você vivia me dizendo que não gostava dele? – Nem Edward sabia como teve coragem em perguntar isso

-Por que eu queria me sentir amada, já que você não fez isso – Bella disse como estivesse falando receita de brigadeiro

-E se eu dissese que eu te amo desde os 14 anos você acreditaria? – Edward não estava acreditando no que dizia e ouvia, Bella sempre gostou dele e nunca fez nada?

-Se isso fosse verdade sim! – Bella disse olhando seriamente para Edward

-Então, eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan desde os 14 anos, mas nunca tive coragem de te contar por achar que você nunca iria querer ficar comigo. – Disse Edward olhando ela nos olhos para mostrar todo a sua sinceridade e paixão

-Eu também te amo Edward muito – Dito isso Edward pega Bella pela cintura e a beija como sempre sonhou e ate mais que isso

Bella retribuiu o beijo, ate que eles desistiram da festa e foram para casa

* * *

Jasper acorda na manhã seguinte com o despertador e nota que Alice não esta ao seu lado foi procurá-la _"dessa vez ela não me escapa" _pensou decidido, encontrou ela sentada na sala chorando

-Alice, meu amor, por favor, de tudo que é mais sagrado me diz o que ta acontecendo com você? O que esta te deixando triste?– Jasper implorava a Alice

-Jasper eu não to chorando de tristeza... bom mais ou menos – Disse Alice deixando Jasper mais confuso, Alice percebeu e explicou

-Eu to chorando de tristeza por que eu vomitei no meu sapato PRADA favorito! – Disse Alice chorando mais ainda e colocando a cabeça no peito de Jasper

-Alice, eu sinto muito – Disse Jasper consolando-a – Mas eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo com você, você acordou ontem toda feliz que ia viajar, depois ficou meio preocupada, quando acordou do avião estava meio aflita, e agora esta meio preocupada misturado com alegria – Comentou Jasper

-Desde quando você controla minhas emoções? – Retrucou Alice sorrindo um pouco – Eu vou te contar, acho melhor você se sentar

Jasper obedeceu confuso, Alice sentou na sua frente e pegou suas mãos

-Jasper eu... –Alice respirou fundo – Eu to grávida

Jasper levou alguns minutos para entender, e disser

-Quem é pai dessa criança, Alice?

-Como?

-Por favor não me diga... ** NÃO** me diga é do Laurent!

-Jazz o filho é seu! – Alice estava quase caindo na gargalhada

-O que... – Jasper estava sem fala – Eu... vou ser... **pai**? – Se segurando para não chorar

-Sim! – Alice falava agora com mais alegria, Jasper a abraçou e encheu ela de beijos no rosto, e um beijo apaixonado na boca

-Por que você não me disse antes? – Perguntou de repente

-Ontem quando você tava na cozinha eu fui pro banheiro bainheiro e percebi que tava 2 semanas atrasada, daí eu fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha, quando eu fui ao shopping eu primeiro queria relaxar um pouco, mas eu vi lojas de bebe e comprei umas roupinhas mesmo não sabendo se estava ou não grávida – Alice mostrou que dentro das sacolas de roupas tenha vários pijamas e blusas para bebe – Acabei querendo tirar a duvida, eu comprei um teste, e quando você me chamou quando eu estava no banheiro eu tinha acabado de descobrir, quando eu ia te contar comecei a passar mal, escrevi o bilhete e fui dormir

Jasper escutava tudo com muita atenção, quando Alice acabou ele a abraçou e os dois começaram a chorar de alegria, a porta se abre a aparecem Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Bella, a primeira expressão dos rostos deles eram cautelosa, depois de verem Alice e Jasper foi surpresa

-Alice, Jasper? O que ta acontecendo – Perguntou Edward preocupado

-Ed... eu to grávida! – Disse Alice mais feliz do que nunca, pena que essa felicidade não chegou a Edward...

-VOCE O QUE? – Edward praticamente arrancava os pulmões – JASPER SEU IDIOTA VOCE ENGRAVIDOU MINHA IRMA??

Antes que Jasper pudesse explicar, Alice começa a arfar olhando pro vazio, da um grito e aponta para Edward e Bella

-Vocês transaram?! – Ela acusou fazendo Bella coroar e Edward olhá-la com espanto

-O QUE?? – Dessa vez foi Emmett explodir – VOCE TRANSOU COM A MINHA PRIMA??

E mais uma vez Alice arfou, gritou novamente e apontou para Rosalie e Emmett

-Vocês se casaram?!

-O QUE?? – Dessa vez Jasper, Bella e Edward disseram juntos e os encararam

* * *

**N/A:Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**Comentem!!**

**Xoxo**

**mamá**


	5. Waking up in Vegas

**N/A:OI PESSOAS!!! Bem sem mts formalidades hj, pq vcs estao morrendo de curiosidade!! Divirtam-se  


* * *

**

**Waking up in Vegas**

Bella estava tendo um lindo sonho, Edward se declarava para ela e eles acabam se beijando... e que beijo..., a partir daí ela não se lembra de mais nada mais como queria saber, de repente um barulho horroroso faz ela acordar, "Alice idiota, não podia ser um despertador com um alarme mais delicado?" reclamava Bella, desligou o despertado e sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, virou para ver quem era e deu de cara com um anjo

Bella arfou de susto e se sentando automaticamente na cama, fazendo Edward acordar, quando acordou viu o rosto de Bella e ela estava enrolada pelo lençol da cama, "De novo? Quando será que eu vou parar de sonhar que Bella estava dormiu comigo?" riu com esse pensamento fazendo Bella o olhar confuso

-Edward? – Perguntou querendo saber se ele estava mesmo acordado

"Espere, nos meus sonhos Bella não fala comigo, ela me olha, um olhar de paixão, amor, carinho e depois some no ar..." lembrou Edward, depois começou a raciocinar, e se lembrou, que noite passada se declarou para Bella, que acabou correspondendo, por um lado estava triste, não queria que sua primeira vez com Bella fosse por um impulso da bebida, mas por outro estava feliz por eles finalmente ficarem juntos depois de tantos anos

-Bella... – Edward começou ia dizer de como estava feliz deles dois estarem juntos, de que quando disse ontem que a amava era verdade e não por que estava bêbado, mas Bella o interrompeu

-Edward, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, me desculpa eu tava bêbada, não sabia o que estava fazendo... – Implorava Bella, fazendo Edward ficar confuso "Do que exatamente ela esta pedindo desculpas?"

-Bella, a culpa não foi sua, eu também tava bêbado, mas exatamente por que você esta me pedindo desculpas? – Edward torcia para que não fosse um erro ter dito que o amava, que foi por causa do momento

-Pelo o que mais você acha que eu deveria pedir desculpas? – As esperanças de Edward já estavam sumindo – Por eu ter feito você transar comigo – Falando isso ela corou ate chegar no vermelho pimentão

Edward ficou sem chão, aquela noite não significou nada para ela?

-Pra você ter noção, eu não me lembro de nada de ontem à noite, só me lembro de você me dizendo para eu não tomar tecila – Bella riu nervosamente pela lembrança

Ah, Bella não se lembra nem de Edward ter criado coragem e se declarar para ela...

-Bella, esta tudo bem não foi só a fazer tudo ontem a noite – Dizendo isso, Bella corou mais – E... você sabe se vai se lembrar de alguma coisa? – Os olhos de Edward de encheram de esperança

-Acho que devo me lembrar de alguma coisa se tomar um café bem forte – Bella falou estranhando a pergunta

-hum... – Edward falou como se não se importasse, mas na verdade estava louco para ir ate o quarto de a Alice dar a ela um café para ela se lembrar que eles se declararam um para o outro

-E você se lembra de alguma coisa? – Bella comentou de repente

-Oh... – Disse com voz de sarcasmo – Me lembro de muitas coisas – Bella entendeu outra coisa e atingiu o vermelho sangue

-Bom vamos nos arrumar, logo pra tomar o café-da-manhã, por que eu imagino que você não quer que eles saibam sobre ontem – Edward rapidamente o assunto para Bella não perguntar do que ele se lembra

-Sim! – Bella praticamente pulou da cama enrolada no lençol – Eu... eu vou me arrumar no banheiro você, pode se arrumar aqui mesmo se preferir – Bella disse completamente envergonhada

-Tudo bem!

Bella foi correndo pro banheiro com algumas roupas,"IDIOTA, IDIOTA! Viu o que fez?! Você acabou de terminar um namoro e já dorme com outro. E o pior é que é com o Edward! Não que tenha sido ruim, foi com seu melhor amigo e o amor de sua vida, mas ele deve estar pensando que eu durmo com qualquer um, só pra me sentir desejada e não ter que pensar nos imensos chifres!" lamentava Bella, depois de se arrumar voltou para o quarto e viu Edward sentado na cama esperando ela, deu um sorriso torto a ela que retribuiu, antes de saírem tomaram um remédio, para passar a ressaca, e lavaram o rosto para dar um aliviada

Quando estavam no elevador Bella se lembrou

-Edward! Me lembrei de uma coisa! – Edward virou o rosto rapidamente para Bella "Ela se lembrou?" torcia

-Rosalie e Emmett! – No inicio não entendeu, mas logo percebeu o que ela quis dizer

-Será que eles perceberam nossa falta? Mas Rosalie não foi pro quarto! Ou foi? – Edward ficou preocupado

-Se foi ela deve ter nos visto! – Bella choramingou, fazendo Edward abraçá-la

-Calma Bella, vamos agir normalmente, como se nem notássemos a falta deles

-Ta! – Eles saíram do elevador, Edward com o braço envolta na cintura de Bella, e deram de cara com Emmett e Rosalie aos sussurros, quando viram Edward e Bella, ficaram com a expressão hesitante, Emmett foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio

-Edward, foi mal eu não ter aparecido no quarto sem avisar, eu encontrei uma ex e sabe como é né?! – Disse brincalhão, Rosalie bufou

-Tranquilo... – Edward disse aliviado

-E Bella... – Começou Rosalie – Eu também não dormi no quarto, por que encontrei com uma amiga e ela implorou para eu dormir no quarto dela,desculpa?!

-Ah?! Ah, claro Rose – Bella também estava aliviada

Os 4 foram em silencio ate o quarto de Alice e abriram a porta, e encontraram os dois abraçados chorando, todos ficaram em choque

-Alice, Jasper? O que ta acontecendo? – Edward foi o primeiro a sair do choque

-Ed... eu to grávida! – Disse Alice, Bella sentiu Edward ficar tenso

-VOCE O QUE? – Bella ficou em choque ao ver Edward alterado assim – JASPER SEU IDIOTA VOCE ENGRAVIDOU MINHA IRMA?

Bella percebe que a Alice tinha perdido o foco, e começa a arfar olhando pro vazio, da um grito e aponta na direção de Edward e dela

-Vocês transaram?! – Ela acusou fazendo Bella coroar e Edward olhá-la com espanto

"Como ela sabe?" pensava

-O QUE?? – Emmett estava vermelho vivo, fazendo Edward e Bella recuar um passo involuntário para trás – VOCE TRANSOU COM A MINHA PRIMA??

E mais uma vez Alice arfou, gritou novamente e apontou para Rosalie e Emmett

-Vocês se casaram?!

-O QUE?? – Dessa vez Jasper, Bella e Edward disseram juntos e os encararam "Isso sim é espantoso..." pensou Edward

* * *

**N/A:Fiz so de sacanagem pq eu sei q vcs querem saber DEPOIS disso mais QUEM SABE so amanha...**

**a eu queria agradecer a vcs pelas reviews!!!!! vcs sao D+!!!**

**TE TE PESSOAS!!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	6. Aposte!

**N/A:Desculpa gente demora + ta ai mais um capitulo, e le esse capitulo ao som de waking up in Vegas da KATTY PERRY(.com/watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o)**

**

* * *

**

**Aposte!**

Todos estavam em estado de choque, como assim Alice sabe que Edward e Bella dormiram juntos? E pior ainda como ela sabe que Emmett e Rosalie se casaram? Rosalie foi a primeiro a quebrar o silencio desconfortável

-Alice, como você sabia disso tudo? – Acusou

-Eu não sei, eu estava prestando atenção na conversa quando eu vi flashes na minha cabeça... – Comentou Alice – Primeiro eu vi Edward e Bella dançando e bebendo, depois eles estavam dormindo em uma cama, - Isso fez Bella coroar, e Emmett grunhir – Depois, vi Emmett e Rose jogando, de repente estavam em uma cerimônia de casamento dizendo aceito um para o outro... – Alice disse por fim

-Será, que da pra vocês explicarem agora, hum... sei lá... o por que vocês estão casados? – Jasper estava lutando para manter a calma

-Bom tudo começou quando... – Começou Rosalie

FLASHBACK

_Rosalie estava chegando a tal festa que era dividida em dois, e desde que conhece de gente, sabia que Alice deveria estar na parte da boate com Jasper, forçando Bella dançar pelo menos uma musica e Edward apoiando-a_

_Então não ia perder tempo procurando eles, foi diretamente para a parte de jogos, tinha varias opções de jogos la, tinha jogos de todos os tipos, roleta, caça-níquel, Black Jack, dados, bacará, pôquer etc. Rosalie foi primeiramente para um jogo mais simples depois iriam aumentando ate achar que estava bom, comprou 5 fichas para o caça-níquel tentar ver se a sorte estava ao seu lado hoje, parou em frente a maquina e botou a ficha, puxou a manivela torcendo para ter todos as mesmas figuras mas perdeu, e quando restava uma única ficha rezou mais ainda para pelo menos essa funcionar... mas perdeu, ficou resmungando com si mesma por uns segundos quando escuta um voz infelizmente familiar_

_-Não esta tendo muita sorte hoje, hein Rose?! – Comentou Emmett em seu ouvido fazendo a loira arrepiar_

_-Isso não te interessa, e não me chama de Rose! – Disse fulminando Emmett com o olhar_

_-Ta bom, se você prefere arara fútil por mim tudo bem! – Fez graça_

_-Na verdade eu prefiro que você nem fale comigo, agora com licença – Rosalie disse empurrando Emmett com o ombro, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou pelo braço_

_Rosalie ia praticamente gritar para ele soltar seu braço, mas invés isso o encarou no fundo dos olhos castanhos claros, estava quase sentindo falta de ar quando, Emmett soltou Rosalie e deu um sorriso sínico, a raiva voltou a Rosalie, se afastou de Emmett, e foi jogar pôquer_

_Na mesa tinha 3 mulheres contando com Rosalie, eram Jessica Staley e Angela Weber, e havia 3 meninos Ben Cheney, Mike Newton e... Emmett Swan_

_Rosalie o fuzilou com olhar, que retribuiu com um sorriso, o deater entregou as cartas a todos e deixo 3 abaixadas, Mike apostou 10, Jessica cobriu e apostou mais 10, Rosalie cobriu e apostou 30, Emmett cobriu e apostou 50, Ben e Angela saíram do jogo,"_Sabia, eles não tem coragem de apostar tanto._"comemorou Rosalie, depois de 3 rodadas Jessica e Mike também saíram, e o jogo continuava com Emmett e Rosalie, depois de duas rodadas Emmett estava ganhando._

_- Sua aposta – O dealer falou para Emmett._

_- Eu aposto 20_

_- Eu pago – Rosalie respondeu._

_O dealer virou a primeira carta, uma dama_

_- Eu aposto 30 – Rosalie falou._

_- Eu pago e aposto mais 50 – Emmett falou confiante._

_- Eu pago – Rosalie não iria desistir tão fácil._

_O dealer virou a segunda carta, um As._

_- All in – Emmett falou empurrando todas as suas fichas para o centro da mesa._

_- Não vai esperar pra ver o próxima? – Rosalie perguntou certa que Emmett estava blefando._

_- Ta com medo? – Ele perguntou para provocar._

_- Pago pra ver – Ela falou, também empurrando as fichas._

_Os dois ficaram sérios esperando o dealer virar a ultima carta._

_Ele virou a ultima carta, um rei, e Emmett sorriu._

_- Flush – Ele falou colocando as cartas na mesa, sorrindo, e pronto para puxar as fichas._

_- Não tão rápido – Rose falou colocando sua mão em cima da dele – Você ainda não viu as minhas cartas. Emmett riu debochado._

_- Você não tem nada ai._

_- Royal flush – Ela falou jogando um valete e um 10 na mesa._

_Emmett não acreditou no que estava vendo, Rosalie pegou suas fichas, olhando para Emmett com um olhar de deboche, e foi jogar o jogo de dados, apostou no 7, jogou os dados, e mostraram um 7_

_-Por acaso, você tem algum trevo na mão? – Comentou Emmett no pé de seu ouvido_

_-Como?_

_-Você tem algum trevo da sorte na sua mão? Pra você ganhar tanto? – Explicou_

_-Não, não tenho, mais eu ganho tanto, por que não tem ninguém capaz de me vencer... – Comentou simplesmente_

_Ao ouvir isso, Emmett pegou os dados da mão de Rosalie, apostou todas as suas fichas que restavam no 8, jogou mostrou 8, pegou as fichas e deu um sorriso cínico a Rosalie_

_-Se você acha que esta tão confiante assim... – Disse indo ate o bar e voltando com uma garrafa de vodka – Que tal uma aposta?_

_-Que tipo de aposta? – Perguntou Rosalie, já interessada_

_Emmett conhecia Rosalie muito bem para saber que ela **nunca** perderia uma aposta que fosse_

_-E simples, se eu perder eu tomo um copo de vodka, e se você perder você toma, quem desistir por ultimo fica com todas as fichas do dia – Explicou_

_-Topo!_

_E a noite virou, Rosalie quase não perdia, assim como Emmett, eles estavam completamente bêbados no jogo da roleta_

_-HÁ, HÁ, HÁ... – Emmett não conseguia mais se conter por causa da bebida – Eu tenho que admitir Rose eu estava errado, você é muito divertida..._

_-E eu também Emm, você é muito engraçado – Admitiu Rosalie no meio dos risos_

_-Que tal a gente melhorar a aposta?! – Perguntou, mais já sabendo que Rosalie aceitaria_

_-Melhorar com o que?_

_-Se você perder agora, eu tenho direito de pedir uma coisa de você, e eu só vou falar quando você perder – Ele falou rapidamente, quando viu que Rosalie iria perguntar_

_Rosalie só ficou olhando-o com um olhar de confusão, mas deixou pra lá, apostou 5 fichas no 17 preto, esperou a bolinha parar de rodar, quando ela parou, deu 2 vermelho, Rosalie se virou para Emmett, abriu a boca para perguntar o que queria, mas não conseguiu falar, por que na mesma hora que ia falar Emmett a pegou com a cintura, e a beijo fortemente, o beijo começou com carinho, amor e paixão, mas depois foi mais urgente, como se eles precisassem daquele beijo, Emmett segurava Rosalie com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas, e Rosalie tinha suas mãos no cabelo dele puxando-o para mais perto, àte que eles tiveram que se separar para poder respirar_

_-Desculpe – Pediu Emmett se afastando_

_-Não, tudo bem, eu gostei – Disse Rosalie dando um sorrindo sincero_

_-Que tal melhorar a aposta? - Disse Emmett olhando-a nos olhos_

_-Mais?_

_-Sim, que tal se... – Emmett fingiu que estava pensando – Se eu perder agora... a gente... se casar?! – Disse empolgado_

_-E se você ganhar a gente se casar também? – Completou Rosalie_

_-OK! – Gritou de animação Emmett_

_Emmett pegou uma ficha e apostou no 13 vermelho, a bolinha rodou, Emmett e Rosalie olhavam aquilo como se não soubessem o resultado, a bolinha parou deu 9 preto, Emmett e Rosalie gritaram de animação, e se beijaram mais um vez, Emmett pegou Rosalie pelos braços e foram na direção da capela_

_-Hey, seu padre! A gente quer casar! – Gritou Emmett entrando na capela com Rosalie, ainda em seus braços_

_-Primeiro, não se entra assim em uma capela! Segundo eu não sou padre, eu sou um juiz, juiz Firmino – Disse com raiva Firmino_

_-Que seja! – Disse Emmett, pondo Rosalie no chão, e puxando-a pela mão, ate o altar – Casa a gente!_

_-Nossa! Esses jovens de hoje! Não tem paciência para nada! OK, vocês tem aliança? – Perguntou_

_-Não... – Disseram juntos_

_-Esta bem, nos temos aqui, mas vai custar 10 fichas de jogo – Disse Firmino_

_-Desde quando se paga pra casar? – Perguntou Emmett dando 5 fichas à Firmino e Rosalie mais 5_

_-Desde que vocês, resolveram casar em Vegas! – Explicou – Ta, vamos começar... Estamos aqui reunidos..._

_-Pode pular essa baboseira, vai logo à parte "você aceita..." – Disse Rosalie_

_Firmino olhou-a, mas foi para a parte que ela disse_

_-Ta bem, Você... – Se dirigiu a Emmett_

_-Emmett Swan – Explicou_

_-Você Emmett Swan aceita se casar com... – Se dirigiu a Rosalie_

_-Rosalie Hale – Disse Rosalie impaciente_

_-Com Rosalie Hale? – Perguntou Firmino_

_-Aceito – Prometeu_

_-Você Rosalie Hale aceita se casar com Emmett Swan?_

_-Aceitou – Prometeu também_

_Eles assinaram o papel e colocaram as alianças_

_-Bom como vocês se casaram tem direito a um quarto de lua-de-mel, do seu hotel – Entregou a chave a Emmett_

_-Espera, como você sabe qual é nosso hotel? E como sabe que a gente esta em um hotel? – Acusou Emmett_

_-Por que eu sou Firmino! – Explicou – Mas chega de enrolarão, eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva, irem para lua-de-mel! – Disse por fim_

_Emmett e Rosalie se beijaram rapidamente para saírem dali, quando estavam na porta ouviram_

_-Os vejo muito em breve! – Gritou Firmino, mas decidiram ignorar_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

-...E foi isso o que aconteceu – Disse Rosalie por fim

Todos ficaram um momento em choque, e Emmett se apreçou a disser

-Mas gente relaxa! Eu e a arara vamos, depois do café-da-manhã, atrás desse tal de Firmino e pedir a anulação, e tudo fica resolvido – Disse rindo no final

-Caraca seu mamute, como é que você consegue rir numa hora dessas? – Disse Rosalie com raiva

-Gente, não vamos brigar agora de manha né? E você! – Jasper apontou para Emmett – Você me apunhalou pelas costas! Você... casou – Disse com puro desgosto na voz – com a minha irmã!

-E quem você acha que é pra falar alguma coisa?! – Disse agora Edward – Você engravidou a minha irmã?!

-Wow, wow, wow – Disse Emmett – Pode ficar caladinho ai o leãozinho, você TRANSOU com a minha prima!

-CHEGA! – Disseram as 3 ao mesmo tempo

-Jasper, você **nunca** se quer conheceu um namorado meu, **nunca** se importou com isso, agora vem com esse joginho de irmãozão ciumento, não! Poupe-me – Disse Rosalie indo em direção a cozinha

-Edward, cara você vai ser tio! Para de querer sempre ser tão superprotetor! E eu e jasper vamos nos casar! Ele **vai** assumir esse filho, eu** não** vou ser mãe solteira! Agora me da licença se não, com essa raiva que eu to, sou capaz de dar a luz agora! – Disse indo no mesmo comigo de Rosalie

-Emmett... – Disse Bella indo pra frente de Emmett, para ele olhar ela nos olhos – Tipo AH? Você dizendo que é errado TRANSAR? Mesmo se eu e Edward estivéssemos namorando - "Infelizmente não estamos" pensaram Edward e Bella juntos – Edward não me forçaria a nada, e eu e ele só fizemos isso por causa da bebida! – "Não vai ser só por causa da bebida quando ela se lembrar!" pensou Edward – E do mesmo jeito foi uma escolha minha, e o que você acha das minhas escolhas não me importa, você deve respeitá-las, como eu respeito as suas! – Disse indo na direção da cozinha também

Os 3 se olharam com vergonha, abaixaram a cabeça e foram na direção da cozinha, e todos tomaram o café-da-manhã em um silencio desconfortável, que ninguém gostaria de quebrar

* * *

**N/A:GENTE desculpa!!! eu sei que demorei, mas eu tava primeiro escrevendo que eles**

**jogassem black jack, mas tive q procurar tudo q é site, mas naum consegui achar nada**

**dai como sempre tinha a Juru pra me ajudar, q sabia jogar poquer e me ajudo(brigada!)**

**eu tinha terminado ontem a noite, mas meu pc naum salvou e eu fiquei a tarde INTEIRA reescrevendo**

**e eu achei q ainda naum ficou bom esse capitulo...**

**desculpa mais uma vez, mais pelo -, esse capitulo foi grande**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	7. Desculpas

**N/A:OI PESSOAS!! esse capitulo vai para... a mão da Juru!(melhoras!) divirtam-se**

* * *

**Desculpas**

O café-da-manhã continuava em silencio profundo, ate que Alice o quebrou

-Gente! Chega, isso era pra ser uma viagem divertida entre amigos! E daí se o Ed e a Bella transaram?! – Alice disse isso, deixando Edward desconfortável, Emmett grunhindo de raiva, Rosalie e Jasper abafando risadas, e Bella corando fortemente – Quem nunca transou quando estava bêbado?! – Todos olharam para Emmett, que revirou os olhos – E Emmett e Rosalie se casaram, se eles se amam vão ficar juntos, o que é bom, - Rosalie e Emmett fuzilaram Alice com o olhar, que os ignorou – E se não ficarem juntos, é só pedir a anulação, divorcio, sei lá, o que seria bom também, e gente eu to grávida, isso é a coisa mais natural do mundo, então da pra pararem de ser crianças e poderem se divertir um pouco! – Dito isso Alice se levantou indo para a pequena, mas elegante cozinha, para lavar seu prato

Todos se entre olharam em silencio, Edward suspirou e foi para cozinha falar com Alice, Emmett também se levantou e foi para varanda, Bella o seguiu, deixando Rosalie e Jasper na mesa do café. Rosalie não olhava para o irmão ainda com raiva dele. Jasper criou coragem e falou

- Rose, eu... – Respirou fundo, Rosalie ainda não o olhava – Eu queria pedir desculpas, você tem razão de ficar brava comigo, mas é que... – Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, e apertou os olhos com força, Rosalie já o olhava incrédula sem dizer nada – Eu vejo a Alice e o Edward, eles nem são irmãos de sangue, mas se dão tão bem! E a gente que é irmão mesmo, a gente nem sabe o que o outro gosta, eu nunca te protegi de nada, nunca te ajudei em nada, e me arrependo muito por isso, e eu queria consertar isso, ser um irmão melhor pra você, mas eu acho que perdi a cabeça, quando vi a loucura que você fez... – Deu uma risada sem humor, olhou para Rosalie que sorria para ele, com os olhos lacrimejando – Então, me perdoa, por tudo

-Você não é culpado de tudo! – Disse Rosalie o abraçando fortemente, e deixando as lágrimas caírem

Jasper retribui o abraço de Rosalie, e afagou seus cabelos, e permaneceram assim, ninguém mais tinha precisava falar nada

* * *

Alice estava lavando os pratos com raiva, quase deixou o prato cair no chão quando escutou alguém se aproximando, Mas Edward foi mais rápido, pegou o prato antes de cair no chão, secou e o guardou, Alice o encarava com raiva, Edward acabou e se virou para Alice, sem a deixar dizer nada a abraçou

-Desculpa maninha, desculpa por ser um chato, ciumento, que se preocupa com minha pequena – Edward dizia enquanto e afagava os de Alice, que retribuía o abraço, dando beijos pelo seu peito ate onde alcançava

-Ta tudo bem, Ed... odeio brigar com você – Disse chorosa

-Vamos esquecer isso tudo bem?! Agora deixa eu ver minha maninha que vai ser mãe! – Disse arrancando um sorriso de Alice, e passando a mão sobre a sua barriga

-Hm... Ed? O que você vai fazer em relação à Bella? – Perguntou sussurrando

-Bom, quando eu acordei, me lembrei de ter finalmente falado que a amava, e o melhor ela correspondeu! – Disse Edward alegre, Alice tentou fazer a cara de surpresa – Eu pretendia me declarar direito, mas ela não se lembra de nada, daí por enquanto, meu plano é fazer ela tomar uma café bem forte e torcer para ela se lembrar

-É um bom plano... – Alice tentou animalo – Não se preocupe ela ira se lembrar, e pode deixar, eu vou agora sair com o Jasper procurar um ginecologista que minha medica indicou, pra ver essas coisas de grávida, eu acho que bebi antes de saber que tava grávida, to preocupada... – Alice se apertou mais ao irmão

-Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver!

* * *

Bella entrou na varanda e encontrou Emmett em pé, distraído vendo a vista, Bella o abraçou pelas costas

-Desculpa Emm! Eu fui grossa com você... – Falou Bella

-Mas você estava certa Bella! – Disse Emmett se virando para Bella – Você pode ser minha prima, mas te considero quase minha filha, e eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa que se pode ter como exemplo, mas eu não quero que você se machuque no final, acha que eu não sei que você ama o Edward?! – Perguntou dando-lhe um sorriso, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos – Você não sabe como me dói ver você infeliz priminha... – Disse a abraçando fortemente

-Emmett! Não... c-on-sigo... respirar! – Emmett soltou Bella mas não se afastou – Obrigada, por poupar meus pulmões! – Emmett deu uma gargalhada alta – Eu também Emmett, você é como um pai pra mim, e também não quero ver você infeliz! – Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Emmett

-Bom! Vamos parar com isso, por que agora eu e a arara fútil temos que ir ver essa confusão que a gente fez – Disse levando Bella pra dentro – O ROSE! Vamos temos que procurar aquele Firmino, ou você vai ficar mais algum tempo casada comigo...

Ao ouvir isso Rosalie se afastou de Jasper e foi em direção a porta

-Eu e Jasper, vamos também gente, temos que ver se esta tudo em ordem com o bebe, tchau – Disse Alice puxando Jasper e Emmett pra fora deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos

* * *

**N/A:Gostaram? Odiaram?Comentem!!!**

**eu sei q esse capitulo ta meio emo, mais o proximo vai ser melhor!**

**brigada por lerem(msmo as pessoas q naum vao deixar review XD)!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	8. My Little Baby

**N/A: OI PESSOAS!!! esse cap vai para minha amiga yoshi!! divirtam-se**

* * *

**My Little Baby**

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados na sala de espera de clinica, Alice estava quase quebrando a mão de Jasper pelo nervosismo

-Alice, se acalme! – Suplicou Jasper – Meu amor, se você continuar assim, alem de prejudicar o bebe, vai ser à toa, **vai** dar tudo certo

Alice olhou para Jasper, deu um suspirou e o abraçou aliviada

-Ai Jasper, você não sabe como eu me sinto aliviada só de ouvir essas palavras... eu te amo – Disse dando-lhe um beijo apaixonante

-Sr. e Sra. Hale?! – Chamou à recepcionista – Podem entrar

-Sra. Hale – Perguntou Alice para Jasper, sorrindo, enquanto andavam para a sala

-Ah... Nos vamos nos casar mesmo, né?! – Jasper disse calmamente, mas logo ficou com ar de brincalhão – Por quê? Ta pensando em me largar no altar antes da hora, é?!

-Não mesmo – Disse dando-lhe um selinho nele e abrindo a porta

A sala tinha uma cama junto com uma maquina de ultra-som, à direita, À esquerda havia uma mesa com uma doutora sentada nessa, atrás da mesa havia na parede com vários diplomas de honra. A doutora tinha aparência oriental, aparentava ter 20 e tantos ou 30 e poucos, seus cabelos eram de uma tom de vinho claro, e iam ate os ombros, e ela tinha um ar de muita inteligência, sua mesa tinha vários papeis espalhados, e estava muito concentrada neles, quando viu que Alice e Jasper entraram na sala, tirou a atenção dos papeis e disse

-Bom dia, Sr e Sra Hale. Eu me chamo Akemi, por favor sentem-se – Disse Akemi à Alice e Jasper, que assentiram e sentaram em sua frente – Bem pelo o que vejo aqui, a Sra. Está grávida, deve querer tirar algumas duvidas e ver se esta tudo certo, não é verdade?! – Disse Akemi com ar de inteligência, dando um sorrindo

-Sim, é isso mesmo, e, por favor, me chame de Alice e meu... marido de Jasper – Disse Alice hesitante, que recebeu um sorriso divertido de Jasper – É que eu fiquei sabendo a pouco tempo que estava grávida, e acho que bebi, e me estressei demais... – Estava ficando nervosa de novo, mas Jasper pegou sua mão e acariciou-a, fazendo-a ficar mais calma

-Claro Alice, faremos todos os exames necessários, mas por enquanto, fique calma – Pediu Akemi

Alice respirou fundo, para poder se acalmar, deu certo. Akemi indicou a cama, Alice assentiu e deitou-se nessa, puxando Jasper pela mão, que esse sentou ao seu lado na cama. Alice puxou a blusa deixando a mostra sua barriga, Akemi colocou o gel em sua barriga, fazendo Alice estremecer de tão gelado. Akemi olhava com atentamente, no monitor passando o aparelho pela sua barriga

-E então? Ta tudo certo? – Perguntou Alice impaciente

-Só um minuto, como seu bebe é pequeno é difícil de achar... Achei! Esta...

-Eu to vendo! – Interrompeu Alice emocionada – Jasper, olha ele tem seus olhos, e o nariz da Rose, Ah... MEU DEUS ele tem meu cabelo! Ele é lindo! – Alice estava quase ao ponto de chorar

-Alice, acalme-se eu estou vendo, ele é perfeito, como você! – Disse calmamente beijando sua testa

-Ah... Você por acaso é cego?! – Exclamou Alice – Lógico que não, ele é mais que perfeito, olha só pra ele! – Apontou para o monitor

-Na verdade... – Akemi interrompeu – Esse é seu estomago

-Meu estomago? – Disse Alice incrédula – Nossa que estomago lindo que eu tenho! Então, cadê meu filho?

-Esta vendo esse ponto? – Akemi apontou "eu lá quero saber de ponto?!" pensou com raiva Alice, mas assentiu junto com Jasper – Ai esta ele, seu filho – Disse por fim

-hm... Nossa ele é tão pequeno... – Admirou Alice – Da pra saber o sexo?

-Não, ele só tem dois meses – Disse Akemi, que continuava a olhar o monitor com bastante atenção – Mas pode ficar tranquila Alice, seu filho é saudável, mas você não pode mesmo é se estressar

-Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Jasper

-Bom eu não vejo mais nada o que eu possa fazer. Vocês têm mais alguma duvida? – Perguntou Akemi, e Alice e Jasper balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Então é só isso mesmo, - Akemi se levantou, limpou a barriga de Alice, e os acompanhou ate a porta – Tenham um bom dia – Disse sorrindo, e Alice e Jasper retribuíram

Estavam saindo do hospital em silencio, Jasper estava achando estranho Alice não comentar nada sobre o exame, então perguntou

-Alice, esta tudo bem?

-Não, não esta tudo bem – Respondeu com raiva

-O que houve meu amor?

-O que houve? Eu venho aqui, não vejo meu filho...

-Você viu seu filho Alice, acabou de ver... – Disse Jasper interrompendo-a

-Eu não vi meu filho, eu vi um ponto cego! E depois disso não pude saber nem o sexo do meu filho... – Fez bico, fazendo Jasper rir

-AI, Alice! – Falou pegando ela pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonante – Sabe?! Eu sei de uma coisa que você vai gostar...

-O que? – Perguntou sorrindo também

-Que tal... Fazer umas compras pro nosso filho?! – Dizendo isso passou a mão pela barriga de Alice, e ficou encarando essa, com amor e carinho ao mesmo tempo

-Eu topo! – Disse abraçando-o e ao mesmo tempo chamando um taxi

* * *

**N/A:gostaram? odiaram? whatever deixem reviews!!**

**gente, amanha volto as aulas, entao se eu naum for bem nas provas**

**sem pc Ó.Ò, por isso rezem por mim!!**

**mas se naum der certo, quero q sabem q EU NAUM ABANDONAREI A FIC!!**

**pode demorar o tempo q for mas ela naum sera abandonada!**

***rezem por mim*  
**

**xoxo**

**mamá**


	9. O Que Vai Ser Firmino?

**N/A:OI PESSOAS!!! eu dedico esse cap pra minha mae maravilhosa!! a best Fê e a vcs q leem** **minha fic!! divirtam-se**

* * *

O Que Vai Ser Firmino?

-Ai, eu não acredito que eu fui capaz de me casar com você! Eu tinha que ta bêbada mesmo... – Lamentava Rosalie

-E eu não acredito que eu fui tão cego! Eu?! Me casar?! A minha vida inteira eu quis ser solto. Mas agora alem de me casar... me caso com uma arara – Retrucou, fingindo indignação, Emmett, fazendo Rosalie bufar

O resto do trajeto foi se seguindo em um silencio confortável. De vez em quando Emmett olhava Rosalie pelo canto do olho, que essa olhava pela janela, o reflexo de Emmett. Chegando na capela, pagaram o taxi e leram um letreiro que dizia "Capela da Felicidade Eterna", ao lerem isso Rosalie e Emmett se encararam por um tempo, depois caíram na gargalhada.

-"Capela da Felicidade Eterna"?! – Se descabelava Emmett – Foi por culpa dela que a gente esta no nosso inferno particular! – Dizendo isso Emmett riu mais alto, Rosalie só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça e rir mais também

-Com licença... – Disse uma voz doce e gentil, fazendo com que Emmett e Rosalie parassem de rir e olhar para a dona da voz – Em que posso ajudá-los?

Era uma freira, mas não usa simples freira, era jovem, muito bonita, tinha um belo corpo, suas feições eram delicados e inocentes, ela poderia estar em uma passarela, sendo a modelo principal. Ela usava uma saia comprida preta, ate o tornozelo, com uma blusa azul bebe que vinha ate os cotovelos, e cobria todo seu pescoço. Rosalie se recuperou primeiro do choque primeiro, Emmett continuava encarando-a de boca aberta, Rosalie ficou com postura e falou

-Desculpe irmã...

-Fernanda

-Desculpe irmã Fernanda, e sim acho que você pode nos ajudar. Nos estamos procurando, um tal de juiz Firmino... – Disse Rosalie

-Ah, sim! Ele esta acabando de fazer uma missa, vocês vão ter esperar ele acabar... – Olhou para o relógio de pulso – Daqui a 10 minutos

Emmett e Rosalie se olharam sem entender "_Como? Ele disse que não era padre!_" pensaram juntos

-Ele é padre?! – Falou Emmett – Ele disse que era juiz!

-Ele é juiz... e padre. Ele só não fala pra todo mundo... – Disse Fernanda educadamente – Bom, podem esperara missa acabar lá dentro, ou aqui fora, o que preferirem. Agora, com licença – Disse calmamente e saiu

Fernanda foi entrando, e os olhos de Emmett foi acompanhando todos os seus passos, Rosalie percebeu e se estressou

-EMMETT SEU IMBECIL! – Gritava vermelha de raiva Rosalie. Pegou Emmett pelo braço e levou ele para a parte de trás da capela, Emmett a olhava confuso – Como você é capaz disso? – Disse soltando-o e fuzilando-o os olhos

-Que bicho te mordeu? O que foi que eu fiz?

-Você praticamente comia a tal da irmã Fernanda com os olhos! Seu idiota, tenha respeito, ela é F-R-E-I-R-A! – Rosalie soletrou pra ver se Emmett entendia, que em compensação ele riu, fazendo Rosalie o encarar confusa

-Ai ai Rose... não se preocupe, quando eu to com alguém eu sou fiel, mesmo sendo você a pessoa que eu to pegando agora – Emmett gargalhou mais – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes... – Rosalie o encarava agora com raiva

-Eu?! Rosalie Hale, com _ciúmes_?! E ainda com ciúme de **você**?! Ate parece... – Disse rindo – E eu, não to com você, pelo contrario, eu to aqui pra você ficar longe de mim! – Disse pausadamente como se falasse em outra língua

Ao ouvir isso Emmett ficou serio, segurou Rosalie pelos cotovelos, e a prensou contra a parede, colando seus corpos. Rosalie o olhava confusa, Emmett tinha agora um sorriso malicioso. Foi chegando lentamente mais perto de Rosalie depositando um beijo no seu pescoço, e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Considere isso como o isso como nosso ultimo beijo... _Esposinha_ – Provocou dando ênfase no "esposinha", e se afastou entrando na igreja, com um sorriso vitorioso

Rosalie ficou alguns segundos parada "_Por que eu me sinto com falta de ar? Por que eu não sinto minhas pernas? E por que será que eu fiquei assim só por que ele me beijou no pescoço?_" se perguntava Rosalie, respirou fundo e foi atrás de Emmett ignorando seu coração pulando loucamente

A capela parecia mais uma igreja, tinha um altar de mármore branco e ouro, com varias cadeiras unidas formando um meio circulo Emmett e Rosalie assim que entraram viram o padre/juiz Firmino dando a benção final

-Idem em paz, e que o senhor vos acompanhe! – Disse Firmino

-Graças a Deus! – Todos os presentes disseram em coro

Firmino foi para a frente do altar, fez uma referencia e foi indo para atrás do altar para retirar a batina, Emmett e Rosalie o seguiram. Emmett praticamente esmurou a porta ao entrar, fazendo Firmino pular de susto, agora que podiam ver melhor, Firmino era um homem jovem, magro, da altura de Jasper, de olhos azuis, cabelos encaracolados e castanhos, e seu rosto era como de um cientista.

-Santo Deus! – Gritou Firmino, mas relaxou ao ver que era Rosalie e Emmett – Ora, ora, ora... se não são o casal "Estamos bêbados em Vegas, mas que se dane, vamos nos casar"?! – Disse com puro sarcasmo em sua voz

-Ah, você não é ninguém pra falar da gente, você mentiu pra gente! – Emmett gritou de raiva – Você é padre!

-De noite eu sou juiz, de dia eu sou padre. É assim que eu me considero, mais eu não vejo no que isso interfere na vida de vocês – Disse Firmino, serio

-Olha, a gente sabe que a gente fez uma idiotice, mas poxa, da um desconto. A gente tava bêbado, nos não pensamos nas consequências, por isso, nos estamos aqui para pedir a anulação – Disse Rosalie calmante

-Ok – Disse Firmino se sentando atrás de sua mesa – Eu posso dar a anulação de vocês agora... Mas vocês vão ter que me convencer que vocês não podem viver casados

Rosalie e Emmett se olharam por uns segundos, depois olharam para Firmino

-Tudo bem – Disseram juntos

-Ótimo agora Rosalie... por que você não pode ficar casada com o Emmett? – Perguntou Firmino, fazendo Rosalie rir sarcasticamente

-Bom pra começar... – Disse Rosalie ainda com ar de diversão – Sinceramente, eu não quero estar casada com um brutamontes insensível, e que eu não sei se posso confiar, por que ele fica babando pra qualquer uma, ate pra tal da irmã Fernanda... – Ao ouvir isso Firmino lançou um olhar mortal para Emmett, que ignorou

-Nossa meu amorzinho, como você é ciumenta... – Disse Emmett entrando na brincadeira – E eu também não gostaria de estar casado com uma Barbie que só sabe se importe com a unha, ah não! Tem também o cabelo, e também a maquiagem... – Disse, contando com os dedos

-Nossa agora me lembrei... eu não quero ser presa, por ser acusada de abusar de uma **criança** – Interrompeu Rosalie levantando a voz em "criança"

-E eu não quero ser preso por formação de quadrilha que falsifica identidade, por que eu não duvido nada que quando você envelhecer quiser falsificar sua idade – Emmett e Rosalie gritavam uma para o outro, com os rostos se aproximando mais e mais

Firmino lutava para entender o que eles falavam, mas era quase impossível, ate que eles pararam de gritar encararam Firmino, e disseram juntos apontando um para o outro

-E é por isso que nos não podemos ficar **juntos**!

Firmino ficou esperando eles se acalmarem. Firmino alguns minutos encarando eles, depois respirou fundo e falou

-Bom depois de tudo que eu vi e ouvi, eu tomei minha decisão – Disse Firmino por fim

-Então... – Disse Rosalie impaciente – Você vai dar ou não a anulação?!

* * *

**N/A:Gostaram? odiaram?**

**tao vendo esse botaozinho verde?! entao... aperte!**

**obrigada pelo apoio!!!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	10. Do You Remember?

**N/A:OI GENTE!!! demorei pq o site tava com erro... mas ta ai! enjoy!**

* * *

**Do You Remember?**

-Eu e Jasper, vamos também gente, temos que ver se esta tudo em ordem com o bebe, tchau – Disse Alice puxando Jasper e Emmett pra fora deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos

"_O que será que ela esta pensando? Será que ela gosto como eu, ficar sozinha comigo?_" se perguntava Edward, "_Ai senhor, será que você nunca fica no meu lado? Como eu posso ficar sozinha com o Edward depois do que aconteceu? Eu nem consigo olhar pra ele!_" lamentava Bella

-Bom, eu vou preparar um café, você quer? – Disse despreocupadamente Edward, como se não se lembrasse que Bella precisa disso pra se lembrar de noite passada, e foi em direção da cozinha

-Ah sim, por favor, e bem forte – Disse seguindo Edward

Edward pegou a chaleira com água, e botou para ferver no fogão, nisso se seguiu um silencio desconfortável, Bella não olhava Edward, e Edward pensava em um jeito de puxar assunto

-Como você ta? – Perguntou Edward, tentando puxar assunto

Bella não respondeu, nem arriscava olhar pra Edward, ate que Edward pegou seu rosto forçando-a olhar para ele.

-Bella? O que houve? – Perguntou Edward frustrado

-Como se você não soubesse... – Disse Bella, quase num sussurro – O que aconteceu noite passada...

Edward enrijeceu, "_Ela se lembrou? Do que será que ela esta falando?_" pensava Edward cheio de esperança

-Bella, o que você exatamente esta falando? – Perguntou tentando esconder a repentina felicidade na voz

-Edward... – Bella corou, chegando a ficar em um vermelho sangue – Sobre nos dois...

-Você se lembrou?! – Disse Edward sorrindo

-Me lembrei de que? – Perguntou confusa

-De você ter me falado uma coisa noite passada, e eu te confirmei – Disse Edward paciente

-Eu não sei do que você ta falando Edward, eu to falando da gente ter transado ontem – Ao dizer isso Bella levou a mão a boca, e corou mais, se fosse possível

-Ah... isso – Disse Edward decepcionado

-Como assim? "Ah... isso"? Tem coisa mais importante do que isso? – Perguntou Bella indignada

A chaleira começa a fazer um barulho agudo dando sinal de que a água já esta fervida, pegou o bule de café, colocou o coador com duas colheres cheias de café, e jogou a água quente, fazendo isso tudo de costas para Bella, pegou duas xícaras e depositou o café nas duas, depois deu o café a Bella sem olhá-la nos olhos

-Você acha o Emmett e a Rose tem salvação?! – Disse rindo Edward pra tentar distrair Bella

-Edward por que você mudou de assunto de uma hora pra outra? – Perguntou Bella

"_Droga! Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa?_" Edward riu com esse pensamento, suspirou derrotado se acomodou na cadeira e disse olhando para Bella

-Tem uma coisa, que eu quero que você se lembre que aconteceu noite passada – Disse serio – Só isso que eu posso falar... por enquanto

Bella o encarou com uma expressão indecifrável, mas depois suspirou derrotada e bebendo um pouco do café em sua xícara, e assim foi se seguindo ate que os dois terminaram seus cafés, Edward pegou sua xícara e a de Bella e levou para a cozinha. Voltando para sala encontrou a Bella se aconchegando no sofá, foi chegando mais perto e se sentou ao seu lado

-Vai dormir? – Perguntou Edward

-Aham. Daí quando eu acordar, eu devo me lembrar de quase tudo... – Disse Bella dando de ombros

-Ok, entendi... Quer dormir no meu colo? – Perguntou Edward calmamente

Bella olhou para o colo de Edward em duvida, Edward pareceu notar, pegou Bella pela cintura e levou ela em direção ate seu colo

-Hm... Obrigada?! – Disse Bella, mais parecendo uma pergunta, fazendo Edward gargalhar

Edward parou de rir e começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos de Bella, com isso ela acabou logo dormindo. Seu sonho começou quando ela estava na festa tentando obrigar Edward a beber a tequila, depois parece que tinha um controle, a cena muda, agora eles dançavam juntos e Bella com uma garrafa de tequila na mão, e toda hora ela bebendo mais e mais, a cena muda novamente, agora ela para de dançar para conversar com Edward

_-Ai Ed isso ta muito divertido! E quer saber nem ligo mais de ter chifres! Quem não tem?_

_-Que bom Bella que você ta se divertindo. Em falar nesse idiota posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que você namorou com ele se você vivia me dizendo que não gostava dele?_

_-Por que eu queria me sentir amada, já que você não fez isso_

_-E se eu dissese que eu te amo desde os 14 anos você acreditaria?_

_-Se isso fosse verdade sim!_

_-Então, eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan desde os 14 anos, mas nunca tive coragem de te contar por achar que você nunca iria querer ficar comigo_

_-Eu também te amo Edward muito_

Bella acorda em um pulo, demorou alguns minutos para ela conseguir pensar novamente "Meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz?!" se lamentava Bella, depois percebeu que Edward não estava mais no quarto, invés disso tinha um bilhete

"_Estou no telhado_

_Venha me ver..._

_Estou te esperando_

_Edward_"

Bella não sabia o que fazer, "_Será que é isso que ele queria que eu me lembrasse? **Por que** ele queria que eu me lembrasse? Ele falou aquilo por causa da bebida né?!_" se desesperava Bella, mas resolveu ir para o telhado resolver isso de uma vez por todas, passou 6 anos esperando por isso e não seria agora que daria para trás, saiu do quarto decidida, apertou o botão do elevador e esperou impaciente, estava quase ao ponto de pegar as escadas quando o elevador abriu e mostrou uma pessoa que Bella conhecia bem

-Oi Bells... tudo bem? – Disse ele dando um grande sorriso

-Jake? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**NAUM ME MATEM!!**

**mas eu aceito xingamento!**

**td q tem q fazer é apertar esse botao verde ai!**

**XD**

**Gente leem minha nova fic!**

**"Quero Ficar Com Bella"**

**P.S.: Comentem!**

**xoxo**

**mamá  
**


	11. Quem Ganha, Aposta Até o Fim

**N/A: Esse cap. vai para minha best biiah(te amo mt amiga!)  
**

* * *

**Quem Ganha, Aposta Ate o Fim...**

Firmino suspirou e ficou de pé em frente de Emmett e Rosalie, mas não disse nada fazendo Rosalie ficar furiosa

-Eu já tomei minha decisão – Apresou-se antes que Rosalie falasse alguma coisa – Eu **não** vou dar a anulação para vocês – Falou encarando-os

Emmett e Rosalie arregalaram os olhos e se encaram ambos sem entender nada

-Como assim, Firmino? Nos não demos motivos suficientes? – Gritou Rosalie, vermelha de raiva

-Calma Rose... – Emmett tentou inutilmente acalmá-la

-Não me chame de Rose! – Gritou mais alto, olhando nos olhos de Emmett mostrando todo seu ódio, e se virou para Firmino – Me diz Firmino, por que não vai dar a anulação!

Firmino ficou calado esperando que Rosalie se acalmasse, depois de um tempo falou

-Eu vou dar 5 motivos do por que de eu não dar a anulação... – Respirou fundo e começou – Primeiro: Pra vocês é **juiz** ou **padre** Firmino – Disse dando ênfase em "juiz" e "padre" – Segundo: Eu não entendi nada do que vocês falaram, Terceiro: Mesmo assim não me convenceram, Quarto: Eu não gosto de vocês e Quinto não menos importante: Por que eu sou Firmino! – Disse tudo calmamente

Rosalie o olhava sem mais esperanças olhou para Emmett, que estava estático como ela, implorando pelo olhar para fazer alguma coisa

-Você não pode fazer isso! – Disse Emmett furioso

-Tanto posso como vou! E como vocês já torraram toda a minha paciência, vocês só iram se separar se pedirem o divorcio, sendo que vai te que ser na cidade que vocês moram... Nova York? Certo? – Disse ainda tranquilo

-Isso não é justo! Só por que você não gosta da gente?! Você não diz ser juiz?! Cadê a sua justiça? Eu e Emmett viemos ate aqui para pegar a anulação, e nos não vamos sair ate nos conseguirmos! – Discursou Rosalie

-Isso ai, Rose! – Incentivou Emmett

-Já disse para não me chamar de Rose – Disse, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal

-Então vocês só saem daqui com a anulação?! – Disse Firmino com ar de diversão, Rosalie e Emmett assentiram – Vocês querem passar a noite na cadeia? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, Emmett e Rosalie o encararam assustados – Então saem da minha frente por que eu tenho mais o que fazer – Falou passando por eles

Emmett e Rosalie ficaram mais um tempo se encarando, ate que caiu a ficha

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Explodiu Rosalie – Quer dizer que eu vou ficar casada com você por 1 mês?!

-MEU DEUS, já te disseram que você não para de falar?! – Retrucou Emmett – Desde que a gente chegou você não paro de falar 1 vez!

-Ah, cala a boca! Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa, você não fez nada só ficou olhando, nem protestou!

-Por que você ta tão preocupada em ficar casada comigo? – Emmett fingiu que estava pensando – Ta com medo de se apaixonar por mim?! – Gargalhou alto

Rosalie ficou parada olhando-o por um tempo, depois acompanhou Emmett

-Eu?! Ah sim, claro! Então, cadê a chuva de canivetes? – Rosalie disse entre os risos, fazendo Emmett ficar serio – É **muito **mais fácil e provável, que isso aconteça com você

-Quer apostar? – Disse Emmett erguendo a sobrancelha, fazendo Rosalie ficar seria também

-Nem pensar! Foi por causa da sua ultima aposta, que nos estamos nessa situação – Rosalie mostrou a aliança

-Mas a grande diferença é que nos estávamos bêbados e não sabíamos das consequências, agora nos estamos sóbrios e saberemos no que estamos nos metendo – Disse Emmett, e Rosalie fez uma expressão pensativa – Olha, se você diz que não vai se apaixonar por mim... Que tal a gente apostar, quem se deixar levar, perde todo o dinheiro que ganhar aqui em Vegas

Rosalie ficou calada tentando ver as falhas dessa aposta, que aparentemente não havia nenhuma

-Tudinho? – Perguntou duvidosa Rosalie

-Cada centavo – Garantiu – Então o que me diz? Aposta? – Ergueu sua mão para Rosalie

-Aposto – Disse apertando a mão de Emmett

-Que vença o melhor... – Puxou a mão de Rosalie e beijou a aliança – _Amor_

-Eu te odeio! – Puxou sua mão de volta, saindo da capela

-Como eu te odeio – Retrucou Emmett em seu ouvido

Rosalie se virou para começar a discutir com Emmett, quando seu celular vibrou mostrando no visor 1 nova mensagem

"_Encontre a gente as 13:30 no_

_Restaurante do hotel, tenho_

_Novidades!_

_Bjooos_

_Alice_"

Viu no visor que eram quase 13:00, suspirou e disse

-Vamos logo, Alice esta nos esperando... – Ergueu a mão chamando um táxi

* * *

**N/A: well you can tell Jesus, the bitch it´s back**!

**isso mesmo eu to de volta e com mts 9dades!!!**

**mas sobre a fic:**

**pra quem gosta do juiz/padre Firmino(como eu!), por ele ser: barraceiro, tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da lingua, curto e grosso com quem quer e por ele ser uma diva!(\o/). Entao 9dade! ele vai aparecer(e mt!) no decorer dessa fic!**

**Eu DETESTO ter q disser isso mas... Infelizmente com esse cap, nos estamos entrando no "processo de finalização"(triste ne?!:´[), mas vai ter ainda mt barraco pela frente!**

**hj eu ainda posso postar um cap., mas depende se eu receber mt review(brigada Maarii!)**

**MT + 9DADES NO MEU PROFILE!**

**bom é isso, brigada msmo por naum me matarem(pq eu ja teria matado\o/), e pelo apoio q vcs estam me dando!**

**brigada de coração a todos q leem**

**XOXO**

**mamá  
**


	12. Mas Quem Perde, Desiste Muito Cedo

**N/A: Esse cap. dedico à: Emo, faby, erick, mayara(brigada, pelo apoio! amo vcs!) e para a Ana Teresa(sinto muitas saudades de vc ana! :****)** **divirtam-se**

**video do cap.: /watch?v=ECbcyP92qdA (Angel - Aerosmith)**

* * *

**... Mas Quem Perde, Desiste Muito Cedo**

-Eu vim te ver... – Disse Jacob, olhando para baixo

-você veio de Forks ate Las Vegas só pra _me ver_?! – Riu Bella sarcasticamente – Bom perdeu seu tempo, eu não quero falar com você, muito menos ver você. Agora, com licença... – Falou seriamente

Bella passou por Jacob, andando em direção do elevador, mas Jacob foi mais rápido, pegou o braço de Bella puxando-a para seu peito

-Bella, _por favor..._ – Implorava enquanto Bella se debatia em seus braços – Eu só quero falar com você, eu juro vai ser só meia hora, e só

O que Bella mais queria era fugir dos braços de Jacob e ir ate Edward, mas sabia que Jacob a alcançaria antes dela chegar ao elevador e também, sentia falta do seu melhor amigo

-Você só tem 15 minutos, ouviu?! – Disse Bella

Jacob deu seu sorriso vitorioso seguindo Bella ate as escadas, e os dois se sentando nesta

-Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Perguntou Bella

-Char...

-Sabia! – Disse Bella interrompendo-o, "_é incrível, eu tenho 21 anos, tenho minha própria casa, meu próprio salário, mas minha vida ainda é controlada pelo Charlie!_" pensava Bella

-Não fique chateada com ele, ele só que seu melhor... – Tentou defender Jacob, sem sucesso

-Jacob, você não é ninguém pra falar isso, você me magoou muito. Se você não queria ficar comigo era só dizer, e a gente terminava, sem dor, sem brigas, sem magoas... Mas não, você vai e me trai com uma das minhas melhores amigas, ou pelo menos era... – Bella estava quase ao ponto de perder o controle, então respirou fundo tentando se acalmar

-Eu sei Bells, sei que nem mereço pedir pra conversar, mas eu preciso. Eu to aqui por que eu e Leah queremos nossa amiga de volta...

-Ah, claro. Se ela queria também ela estaria aqui pedindo meu perdão, não você pedindo por ela

-Eu pedi, não, implorei pra vir sozinho. Depois de muito implorar ela disse que assim que você chegar à Nova York, ela quer falar com você também

-hm – Foi a única coisa que Bella conseguiu dizer, desviando o seu olhar de Jacob, olhando pro vácuo

-Bella, eu sei que te magoei, e não foi pouco, mas eu estou muito arrependido. O que eu mais quero é que a gente volte a ser amigo, por que Bella... Mesmo você não sendo minha namorada, eu te amo muito, e eu não conseguiria conviver comigo mesmo, sabendo que eu te magoei...

Bella não deixou Jacob dizer mais nada, apenas o abraçou forte. Ele retribuiu o abraço mais logo foi se afastando, por que percebeu q Bella estava ficando rocha

-Pode dizer a Leah que ela já ta perdoada. Eu também te amo Jake, e também te perdôo... – Disse Bella dando-lhe um sorriso aberto e dando um beijo em seu rosto. Mas depois caiu na real, lembrando-se que Edward esta esperando no telhado, em um instante ficou de pé e disse– Agora eu preciso mesmo ir e... – Bella virou para frente e deu de cara com Edward, encarando-os, seus olhos demonstravam dor, com fúria, e tristeza – Edward, tudo bem? – Bella perguntou preocupada

-Ta tudo ótimo! – Sua voz saiu esganiçada – Bom pelo visto, vocês estão juntos de novo...

-Nós? – Bella olhou para Jacob, que também não estava entendendo nada, mas logo Bella entendeu o que Edward quis dizer – Há, não Edward. Jake só tava aqui pa...

-EU JÁ ENTENDI BELLA! – Se exaltou Edward, fazendo Jacob e Bella o encarar espantados – Não precisa me explicar **NADA**!

-Hey! NÃO FALA ASSIM COM ELA – Retrucou Jacob

-Parem vocês dois – A voz de Bella saiu fraca por causa das lagrimas que temia sair – Edward não é isso...

-Pode deixar Bella, eu não vou mais te incomodar. Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Disse Edward com desdém

Edward passou por Bella e Jacob com um olha gelado e frio, que Bella nunca tinha visto. Assim que Bella ouviu a porta se fechar, se desabou em lagrimas. Jacob a abraçou tentando confortá-la

-Desculpe, te magoei novamente, eu sou um idiota mesmo... – Lamentava Jacob

-Não foi culpa sua, mas pode me fazer um favor?! – Jacob assentiu – Volte para casa, Leah esta lá te esperando, e eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha agora

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você – Falou, dando-lhe um beijo na testa – Ate breve Bella – e saiu

Depois de um tempo Bella não aguentou mais ficar ali, saiu correndo na direção de seu quarto e se jogou na cama agarrando seus joelhos sobre o peito, para poder amenizar a dor que surgia em seu peito

* * *

**N/A: Gente, no dia seguinte q eu postei o ultimo cap. eu ja tava comecando a escrever o outro no meu caderno onde escrevo TODAS as minhas fics *ate as futuras***

**so q ai eu dei as costas a ele por um segundo, quando volto ele ja naum ta + la, dai eu perguntei pra UNICA garota atras de mim se ela pegou / viu alguma coisa**

**e ela diz q naum *msmo achando imposivel*, mas eu deixo quieto achando q é alguma bricadeira, e vao me devolver depois, mas naum foi assim...**

**dias depois descubro q ela pego o caderno e rasgo, eu fui falar com ela... ela me ameacou com um compaco... e enfim...**

**mas a questao era q:**

**eu tinha perdido td o q eu escrevi, e eu ficei msmo MT triste...**

**mt gente axou esagero, mas poxa eu ESCREVI com to amor e carinho, fiquei de castigo varias vezes pra poder ter alguma coisa pra postar pra vcs...**

**eu FIZ aquele caderno*por que ela era mt feio, dai eu deixei ele bonito XD***

**eu fiquei tao triste ao ponto de DESISTRI DE ESCREVER, mas dai meus amigos me fizeram mudar de ideia*ainda bem XD***

**eu tambem percebi q seria injustica com vcs q naum tem nada a ver com a historia, mas entao era por isso q eu fiquei um tempo sem escrever, desculpa**

**e desculpa se esse cap. naum foi mt bom, mas naum se preocupem naum vo a lugar algum!**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

** Kellynha cullen: q bom q está gostando! acertou sobre o jake e bella? é eu adoro escrever os barracos deles, eu amo barraca*fato* XD, brigada!**

**pessoas como vc me ajudaram a naum desistir... espero q tenha gostado!**

**bjooos**

**mamá  
**


	13. I've been here all the time

**N/A: Oi gente!!!** **naum vo enrolar mt naum só vo disser q esse cap. é curto + com mts novidades!!! MUSICA DO CAP.: /watch?v=PkGDrV_2ehI (Can You Feel The Love Tonight? - Elton John)  
**

* * *

**I've been here all the time**

Bella passou o resto da manhã tentando parar de chorar, e pensar em como Edward foi horrível com ela, mas não conseguiu muito resultado. "_As duas pessoas que eu mais amo me magoaram, acho que vou virar freira_" reclamava Bella.

O telefone toca, pela milionésima vez, era Alice, mas Bella mais uma vez não atendeu. Alice dessa vez deixou um recado.

-_Bella, sei que está ai! O Jacob me contou tudo, agora atenda!_ – Alice dizia aos gritos

Ao fundo Bella ouvia Jasper tentando acalmar Alice, mais ela berrava mais nervosa mandando ele calar a boca.

-_Bella, atende AGORA!!!_

Como não da para contrariar Alice, Bella suspirou e foi em direção do telefone.

-O que você quer Alice? – Disse com voz rouca por causa do choro

-_Se você esta bem, se ele te tratou mesmo daquele jeito, e se você sabe onde ele ta, e só_ – Disse Alice vitoriosa

-Primeiro mais ou menos, segundo sim, e terceiro eu não sei. Agora pode me deixar em paz?

Alice nem respondeu, Bella bateu o telefone no gancho com forca, se jogou na cama e logo caiu no sono.

_Bella estava em um salão escuro e sozinho. De repente uma luz se acende em cima dela, agora Bella pode ver que usava um vestido lindo q ia até a metade das coxas, ele era rosa-bebe e caia muito bem em Bella._

_Sem ao menos perceber, outra luz foi acessa mostrando Edward, completamente lindo de smoking. Ele andou ate ela e a puxou pela cintura para colar seus corpos, e atacar sua boca desesperadamente, Bella retribuiu prontamente, sentido a familiar corrente elétrica por todo o corpo. Ate que eles se separaram pra poderem respirar._

_-Eu te amo – Disse Bella ofegante, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Edward, que sorriu._

_Edward abriu a boca para responder._

-PARA ALICE! TA ME MACHUCANDO! – Edward gritou alto, fazendo Bella acordar num pulo, caindo na cama.

Quando Bella se levantava do chão e tentando se recuperar do susto, a porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente e passando por ela, uma Alice batendo forte o pé, puxando pela orelha um Edward que tentava se livrar do aperto, e um Jasper andando atrás de Alice tentando inutilmente para-lá, Bella olhava-os abobada.

-Alice o que você ta fazendo?! – Perguntou Bella ainda chocada. Alice soltou a orelha de Edward, que grunhiu e começou a massagear no local.

-Tentando consertar a burrice que esse asno fez – Respondeu calmamente – O encontrei no bar afogando as magoas...

-Cala a boca Alice! – Retrucou Edward furioso e olhou pela primeira vez para Bella, que ainda estava com os olhos inchados, deixando confuso – Você esteve chorado?

Bella olhou nos olhos de Edward com intensidade, que Edward retribuiu. Ficaram assim ate que Alice chamar a atenção deles.

-Agora, se resolvem vocês dois que já é a segunda vez hoje que eu me esterço, e o meu príncipe – Colocou as mãos em sua barriga – Ainda não almoçou, e é melhor a gente ir Jasper, por que eu não duvido nada que a Rose e o Emmett não estejam se matando, agora com licença – Alice pegou a mão de Jasper e puxou-o para fora do quarto.

Bella ficou encarando a porta, não tendo coragem de olhar Edward, ate ele falar.

-Por que estava chorando? – Edward insistiu, e Bella o encarou confusa e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Edward andou ate ela e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

-Por que esta triste? – Edward perguntou preocupado em seu ouvido, fazendo Bella se arrepiar. Quando Bella ia responder Edward continuou – Foi _ele_, não foi?!

Bella ficou furiosa pelo jeito dele, mas mordeu o lábio para não soltar toda a sua raiva.

-Não, não foi o Jake – Disse Bella seriamente.

-Então quem foi? – Disse Edward com raiva de ouvir o nome daquele cachorro.

Bella desviou seu olhar do dele para não mostrar a evidencia, mas Edward foi mais rápido, levantou seu queixo e poder ver o que não esperava.

-**Eu** te magoei? – Perguntou muito surpreso.

Bella não respondeu, tentou virar o rosto, mas Edward impediu.

-Eu... Eu não entendo, eu pensei que...

-Você pensou errado – Cortou-o Bella irritada – Eu não voltei com o Jacob, ele veio aqui pra me pedir perdão como **amigo**, e eu sentia muita falta dele perdoei ele, e quando eu ia pro telhado falar com você, você tinha entendido tudo errado. Quando fui explicar, você me tratou daquele jeito, por isso que eu estou triste – Bella disse tudo em um fôlego só.

O que foi pra Bella um piscar de olhos sentiu os braços de Edward em sua volta dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

-Bella! Bella desculpa, eu fui um idiota, por favor, me perdoe – Edward implorava em seu ouvido.

-Edward para com isso! – Disse Bella ainda irritada, Edward olhou-a confuso, ia perguntar o que houve, mas Bella continuou – Cala boca e me beija – Falou puxando sua nuca, e chocou sua boca com a dele.

No inicio Edward ficou surpreso, mas depois começou a retribuir o beijo com a mesma intensidade, sorriu no meio do beijo, não acreditava que tanta felicidade só ocorreu nas ultimas 48 horas. Bella relutante teve parar o beijo, tinha uma coisa que ainda não tinha sido dita.

-Eu te amo.

-Como eu te amo – Falou Edward sorrindo e voltou a beija-lá com mais urgência, usas mãos foram até suas pernas, puxou-as colocando elas em volta da usa cintura, levando-a até o quarto.

Nada mais foi dito até o final da tarde.

* * *

**N/A: E ai gostaram?**

**NOVIDADE:**

**Como ja disse antes aposte está sendo finalizada, entao eu quero me despedir de um jeito diferente... FAZENDO UM VIDEO!**

**so q naum é um video chato, tipo fazendo um discurcao e tals...**

**eu tive a ideia de fazer tipo uma prenda, onde eu moro ja ta entrando a epoca de frio, entao eu pensei em me jogarem um balde de agua MT gelada msmo...**

**ou um banho de sorvete em um dia frio...**

**mas naum to achando mt legal entao, eu estou pedindo a ajuda de vcs!**

**quem tiver alguma ideia, me avise!**

**pode ser qualquer ideia maluca MESMO!!**

**espero q tenham gostado do cap.**

**deixem uma review!!!**

**Gente!! leem minha nova fic!! Story Of a Girl  
**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

** Kellynha cullen: é bom saber! gostou desse? ;** mamá**

** Sunshine:é msmo dessa vez quem tem azar é ele... kkk ;** mamá**


	14. Um Jantar Muito Quente

**Um Jantar Muito Quente**

Só quando começou ouvir os gemidos de Edward e de Bella, Alice desgrudou a orelha da porta do quarto e caminhou vitoriosa até Jasper, que este parecia irritado.

-Agora que eles estão juntos você pode pelo amor de Deus, não se esforçar tanto?! Você já ficou muito estressada hoje, então já chega né?!

Alice riu pela reação de Jasper.

-Ah, querido não se preocupe vou tentar me controlar. – Disse Alice indo até Jasper o abraçando e dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Jasper sorriu e beijou Alice apaixonadamente.

-Temos que ir, pelo visto esses dois não vão sair hoje daí. – Falou Alice apontando para o quarto. – Vamos avisar para Emmett e Rose que esse jantar não podemos perder, eu quero que eles conheçam o nosso amigo, e nós já desmarcamos com ele o almoço.

-Tudo bem.

**--X--**

Quando eram 19:00, já estavam Alice Jasper Emmett e Rosalie no restaurante do hotel aguardando o convidado de Alice, que esta estava quase pulando da cadeira de tanto ansiosa. Jasper olho-a como estivesse repreendo-a, que a fez parar e tentar se distrair conversando com Emmett e Rosalie.

-Bom, como não teve o almoço não deu nem para eu perguntar a vocês se conseguiram a anulação, mas então, conseguiram?

-Não. – Disseram Emmett e Rosalie juntos.

-Aquele imbecil de juiz/padre não quis anular o casamento por que não gosta da gente! E ele disse isso com a maior cara-de-pau! – Reclamou Emmett

-E para piorar o nosso dia nos não conseguimos cancelar o quarto que nos usamos na... – Rosalie engoliu o seco e disse com cara de nojo. – _lua-de-mel._

Sua expressão fez Emmett gargalhar e foi acompanhado por todos exceto por Rosalie.

-Mas por que não conseguiram cancelar o quarto? – Perguntou curioso Jasper.

-É que quando a gente se casou nos ganhamos o quarto de graça, mas se nós não usarmos, nós teremos que pagar. E é muito caro, então basicamente eu e esse bobão aqui teremos que continuar no mesmo quarto. – Reclamou Rosalie.

-Ah, é até melhor, por que agora que Edward e Bella estão juntos acho que eles vão querer ficar juntos. Eu acho não, tenho certeza! Eles estão no quarto à quase 5 horas! – Alice falou olhando para o relógio, quando olhou para cima viu seu convidado entrando por trás de Emmett e Rosalie. – Ah, ele chegou! Alice se levantou e foi até ele, pegou seu braço e o trouxe até a mesa já o apresentando – Gente, esse é o Juiz Firmino!

Emmett que estava bebendo um pouco do vinho cuspiu tudo para fora, Rosalie não pode reclamar por que estava também em estado de choque, Firmino não era diferente.

-**VOCÊ! **–Disseram Emmett e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

-**VOCÊS!**

**-**O QUE?? – Perguntou Alice sem entender nada.

-É ele! É ele que não nos deu a anulação! - Acusou Rosalie.

-São eles! O casal de loucos sem-vergonha! – Retrucou Firmino.

-Oh meu deus! – Gritou Jasper fazendo todos ficarem espantados. – Gente, nós estamos em um restaurante! Será que podemos pelo menos fingir que somos pessoas normais? E **não extrapolar** nas emoções? – Falou a ultima frase olhando para Alice.

Todos se sentaram em silencio, com medo que Jasper explodisse de novo.

-Bom, vamos esquecer o passado né? Afinal, qual o problema de vocês ficarem mais uns dias casados? Quando a gente chegar em NY vocês tentam de novo, se não der certo tem ainda o divorcio! Não ponham tanta culpa no Juiz Firmino...

-Que isso Alice, **vocês **podem me chamar apenas de Firmino. **– **Gesticulou Alice e Jasper.

Emmett encarou Rosalie como se pedisse ajuda, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar.

O resto do jantar se passou. Firmino conversava animadamente com Alice e Jasper, e Emmett e Rosalie estavam quase dormindo em cima dos seus pratos. Até que Rosalie se lembrou da aposta que fizeram, tinha que ganhar aquela aposta para recuperar seu orgulho. Sua mão, que estava na mesa, deslizou até seu colo, que logo depois fui até o joelho de Emmett.

Ele a encarou confuso, mas resolveu ignorar. Rosalie foi subindo sua mão até chegar em sua virilha, agora Emmett encarava-a como se fosse louca, Rosalie apenas lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e levou sua mão até seu membro e o apertou, isso fez com que Emmett se sobressaltasse na cadeira. Emmett levou seu tronco até ficar próximo de Rosalie e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo? Finalmente percebeu que não consegue resistir a mim, Rose?

-Não me chame de Rose! – Disse irritada sussurrando de volta, depois deixou sua voz o mais inocente possível. – Mas eu não estou fazendo nada...

Rosalie desabotoou a calça de Emmett e começou a massagear seu membro e fazendo movimentos de vai-vai fazendo Emmett ficar a cada segundo ficava mais exitado.

Nesse momento Emmett percebeu o que Rosalie estava fazendo e resolveu entrar na brincadeira levando sua mão até a coxa da loira e apertando-a, e aos poucos sua mão foi descendo até chegar na parte mais sensível do corpo de Rosalie e massageá-la, Rosalie mordeu os lábios para tentar reprimir o gemido, "_Emmett pode ser uma anta, mas que eu amo o seu 'brinquedo', e ele juntos isso não posso desmentir_" pensou Rosalie, "_Meu deus o que estamos fazendo? Estamos quase transando em publico, e isso na frente de um __padre__, mas o que Rose esta fazendo vai me fazer perder o controle se eu não jogar na mesma moeda..._" pensou com sigo mesmo Emmett.

Os dois não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro, mas também não conseguiam parar de fazer seus movimentos por causa da aposta, mas o que falava mais alto eram o desejo que sentiam um pelo o outro por mais que tentam se enganar, ele não queriam fazer outra pessoa sentir essas incríveis sensações.

Só que com essas prazerosas e calorosas sensações esqueceram por um segundo que tinham mais pessoas à mesa que dividiam que acabaram os dois gemendo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Alice, Jasper, e Juiz Firmino prestarem a atenção neles.

-Rose? Emmett? Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Alice.

Emmett e Rosalie olharam para eles assustados e sem ter como dar uma resposta, mas isso não foi desculpa para parar os movimentos.

-Se... Se nós estamos... Bem? – Tentou dar uma resposta coerente com muita dificuldade. – Sim... Ah, mais! Quer dizer, por que... Não... Estaríamos?

-Bem, por que vocês começaram a gemer do meio do nada... – Entrou na conversa Juiz Firmino muito desconfiado.

-Ah, é claro que gememos... – Falou sem pensar Emmett, e logo tentou se corrigir – Por que, como não iríamos gemer, se vocês não param de conversar? Se vocês não notaram... Hm... Nós estamos de fora da conversa desde o inicio...

-Bom, se vocês não estão gostando... Não precisam ficar, afinal nós já terminamos de jantar, só estamos conversando mais um pouco... – Falou Jasper.

Nesse momento Emmett e Rosalie chegaram ao clímax juntos, fazendo suspirarem de prazer e fecharem os olhos, quando abriram de novo perceberam quem todos os encaram cheios de perguntas silenciosas.

-GRAÇAS A DEUS! – Tentou melhorar a situação Emmett – Não agüentávamos mais, né Rose?

Rosalie lhe mandou um olhar sombrio por ter chamado ela novamente de Rose.

-Claro então boa noite pra vocês, e tchau.

Foi embora deixando Emmett para trás, que ficou demorando um pouco para ajeitar a calça. Rosalie foi em direção do quarto que dividia com Emmett, e Emmett foi para seu antigo quarto para pegar seu notebook, e aproveitou para ver seus e-mails.

**DE: Felix Volturi**

**PARA: Emmett Swan**

_**Fala cara! Blz? Meu diz ai playboy, Vegas?**_

_**Perdendo muito dinheiro?**_

_**Pego alguma gostosa ai?**_

_**Quais são as novidades?**_

_**Só não se esqueça dos amigos hein?!**_

_**Te mais loser!**_

**DE: Emmett Swan**

**PARA: Felix Volturi**

_**Oi imbecil!**_

_**Cara vc naum vai acreditar, EU ME CASEI! Sim, EU EMMETT SWAN casei! E adivinha com quem?! Rosalie, eu sei ela é gostosa, mas cara!Como ela é chata! É MT chato ta casado com ela! A gente foi ver hj como a gente pode se separar, mas naum deu certo, então vamos ficar casados até voltarmos para NY... UM MÊS CASADO COM ELA! Eu naum to aguentando nem um dia... Mas agora eu tenho q seduzir ela, por que fizemos uma se eu ganhar eu ganho TODO o dinheiro dela, e meu, ela joga MT! Mas de uma coisa eu te digo Felix, eu faço DE TUDO para conseguir ganhar essa aposta, DE TUDO!**_

_**Mais tarde nos falamos imbecil**_

_**Abraço, Emmett**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/A: *tentando desviar das coisas sendo jogadas na minha cabeça***

**gente, desculpa msmo sei q demorei mt pra postar, naum vo mentir pra vcs, eu tive tempo pra escrever, mas naum escrevi, pq eu naum recebi mt review, entao por causa disso eu axei q vcs naum queriam tanto o proximo cap., simplesmente naum conseguia escrever pq naum sentia o insentivo das pessoas q leem. Foi por causa disso, sei q isso naum é desculpa depois de tanto tempo sem postar. E é por isso q eu estou postando hj, por causa das pessoas q sempre me deixam uma review q seja, e q eu sei q esperam mt pela cap. e pesso desculpas à ELAS, q naum mereciam ler isso, e esperar todo esse tempo. Entao por isso desculpe, e pra quem naum gostou desse cap. entendo pq mt gente naum gosta de cap.s como esses, desculpe, e desculpe de novo pela demora.**

**Naum sei se vou postar em breve, depende do numero de reviews.**

**xoxo**

**mamá**

**

* * *

**

** Dany Cullen: ah, brigada msmo, e eu amei mt sua fic! que bom q vc se diverte com essa fic! eu adoro escrever cap.s com em e rose... brigada + 1 vez pelo carinho. ;** mamá**

** Luana :*: sorry dude! Desculpe se minha cabeça resolve ter um bloqueio e naum conseguir escrever?! e ai? mato a sede? depois de semanas prometendo um cap. hein?! e ai? Gosto? study for the test! ;** mamá**

** Rêh: Serio? Axa q só eu q fazia isso! Quando eu escrevo eu fico brigando ou com a minha cabeça ou com os personagens quando o cap. naum sai! que bom q esta gostando, espero q continue acompanhando... ;** mamá  
**


	15. Hormônios Nunca São Faceis

**Hormônios Nunca São Faceis**

-Finalmente deram sinal vida! – Gritou Emmett, assim que Bella e Edward entraram na suíte de Alice para tomar café-da-manhã.

-Cala boca Emmett! – Retrucou Bella vermelha que nem tomate, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM – As risadas pararam quando irrompe na sala uma Alice com fumaças saindo de suas orelhas e gritando as oitavas com Jasper que vinha atrás dela. – EU ESTOU BEM, E O BEBÊ TAMBÉM, ENTÃO PARA DE PEGAR NO MEU PÉ!

-O que esta acontecendo? – Quis saber Edward.

-Alice queria sair hoje com todo mundo, ela acha que não estamos aproveitando muito Vegas, mas eu disse a ela que seria melhor ela não se animar muito nessas festas que poderia prejudicar o bebê, e ela ficou assim...

-Assim como? – Alice interrompeu – Uma louca? Só por que eu sou mulher e estou um poucinho estressada, eu virei louca? Pois saiba Sr. Jasper Hale, EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! – Exaspero Alice.

-Calma Alice, o Jasper não está te chamando de louca. Ele só está pensando no seu bem, e do filho de vocês. – Rosalie tentou acalmá-la.

Alice olhou para Jasper antes de se jogar em seus braços antes de se derramar em lágrimas.

-Desculpa, sei que pensa só nos nossos bens, desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! – Ela suplicava enquanto dava vários beijos pela extensão do peito de seu noivo.

-Tudo bem Alice – Dizia Jasper passando as mãos nos cabelos da amada – Acho que não tem problema uma festinha hoje a noite...

-Jura? OBA! – Alice se animou instantaneamente, saiu dos braços de Jasper e ficou pulando pela sala-cozinha – E aproveitamos para comemorar minha gravidez!

-Em falar em gravidez Alice... – Disse Bella cuidadosamente. – E as suas mudanças de humor?

Alice parou de pular por um momento, colocou o indicador e o dedão no queixo e fez uma expressão pensativa.

-Sabe que eu ainda não tive?!

Todos se olharam espantados com sua resposta, e revolveram que era hora para mudar de assunto.

-E já pensaram em nomes? – Perguntou Rosalie.

-Bem nos decidimos que se for menina a Alice escolhe, e se for menino eu escolho. – Explicou Jasper.

-Eu ainda não tenho idéia que nome dar, mas e você amor já tem uns em mente?

-Bem... Eu estava pensando em... André.

-A é um nome muito bonito, eu gostei. – Disse Rosalie e todos concordaram.

-Ai, André? Que nome péssimo! **(N/A: Não tenho nada contra com esse nome, eu axo mt bonito ;D)** Parece o nome do Tio da Padaria. Por que você não dá um nome como Arthur. Isso! Nome de rei!

-Alice, achei que tínhamos combinado...

-Tá bom amor, tudo bem desculpa. – Disse dando um selinho nele, e se virou para todos mexendo os lábios sem deixar sair um som. – Vai ser Arthur.

**--X--**

Quando eram 19h00min estavam Edward, Jasper e Emmett já estavam no saguão esperando as garotas. Quando de repente surge uma pessoa que ninguém esperava.

-E aí pessoal? Onde vamos hoje?

-FIRMINO? – Se assustou Emmett.

-Juiz Firmino pra você, já disse.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Retrucou Emmett já com raiva, Edward foi até ela para tentar acalmá-lo.

-Alice o chamou. – Disse Jasper, indo para o outro lado de Emmett, que este parecia que ia a qualquer momento pular em cima de Firmino.

-Ai, não acredito que aquele pingo de gente chamou esse cara para sair com a gente hoje! – Lamentou Emmett.

-Olha, mas respeito comigo e com a Alice. – Falou Firmino, pela primeira vez sua voz parecia áspera. – Não se esqueça que eu sou um padre e um juiz posso muito bem te prender agora, ou casarmos nós dois.

Dizendo isso Emmett foi para trás, arrancando de Firmino um sorriso vitorioso. Neste instante aparece uma Alice saltitante, cumprimentando Firmino usando um vestido que ia até um pouco a baixo do joelho, verde. Logo depois veio uma Bella vestindo uma calça JEANS apertada e uma blusa azul decotada deixando suas costas nuas.

-Linda. – Disse Edward assim que ela chegou mais perto dele.

-Obrigada, você também – Disse corando.

E Rosalie apareceu com um vestido vermelho de frente única, justo que moldava todo seu corpo, ia até o meio das suas coxas, deixando um Emmett de queixo caído.

-fecha a boca para não entrar mosca dentro. – Sussurrou em seu ouvindo quando se aproximou e lentamente fechou a boca deste.

Antes q eu Emmett pudesse dizer alguma coisa Alice grita para eles dá porta.

-DÁ PRA PARAREM DE NAMORAR QUE EU QUERO ME DIVERTIR? – E saiu.

-Vamos. – Disse Emmett puxando Rosalie pela cintura.

"_Essa noite promete!_" pensaram Emmett e Rosalie.

* * *

**N/A: OI POVINHO! desculpa pela demora eu queria mt postar antes do ano novo mas naum deu tive bloqueio, mts coisas me acontecendo, mt trsites, mt alegres e tals... E NAUM ESSA FC NAUM TERÁ LEMONS!  
**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Gente, no cap. passado eu naum me referi as pessoas q naum tem login no FF,**

**nem nas q sempre me mandão review, pq essas tem todo o direito de me cobrarem.**

**Mas eu me refiri as pessoas q NUNCA me mandaram uma review, nem nada e se acham no direito **

**de me cobrara cap. na PM.**

**Então para quem entendeu mal, e se sentiu ofendido(a) me perdoem q naum foi minha intenção.**

**E no cap. passado eu escrevi errado o nome do Emmett, graças a Maríllya ter me xamado a atenção q eu percebi**

**eu escrivi assim:**

_**"Cara vc naum vai acreditar, EU ME CASEI! Sim, EU EMMETT CULLEN casei!"**_

**Deveria ser:**

**_"Cara vc naum vai acreditar, EU ME CASEI! Sinm, eu EMMETT _SWAN_ casei!"_**

**desculpinha ;D.**

**Axam q esse cap. merece uma review?  
**

**Campanha uma review um capítulo - By Juru. ;D**

**'brigadinha a todas pelas reviews amei todas!**

**xoxo**

**mamá

* * *

**

**kellynha cullen: Minhas sinceras desculpas, te magoar é uma das coisa q eu nunca irei fazer pois adoro mt vc! 'brigada por me aturar e aguentar meus atrasos kkk ;** mamá**

**Luana: My friend! I miss you! Rafael é meu prof! kkkk lamento amore naum terá lemons nessa fic... ;D espero q tenha gostado desse cap. ;** mamá**

**Maríllya: AI! nss nem vi esse erro ainda bem q vc me lembro 'brigadinha! espero q tenha gostado desse cap. ;** mamá**

**Dany Cullen: é msmo desculpe pela demora! mas espero q naum me abandone! gostou desse querida? ;** mamá  
**


	16. Verdade ou Consequência?

**N/A: \O/!**

**É msmo galerinha, eu quero dizer minhas sinceras desculpas por ter ficado tanto tempo assim sem escrever, mas sinceramente eu juro q naum sabia q eu tinha ficado tanto tempo assim sem postar. E sim naum existe nenhuma desculpa aceittavel para eu ficar tanto tempo assim sem postar, olha eu naum vou prometer q apartir de hoje eu irei postar toda semana ou todo o dia, mas posso prometer q eu naum irei ficar tanto tempo assim de novo sem postar mais uma vez minhas sinceras desculpas para todos, e eu espero q pelo menos uma pessoa esteja lendo essa fic.**

* * *

**Verdade ou Consequência?**

-Meninos, vocês vão para algum lugar e eu e as meninas vamos ficar no bar. Eu não vou beber nada além de refrigerante, Jazz – Disse Alice quando viu o olhar repreensão do noivo.

-Quem disse que nós vamos fazer o que você quer? – Perguntou Edward não querendo se separar da sua namorada.

-Por que primeiro: Eu sou Alice Cullen, e segundo: Você não iria querer contrariar uma mulher grávida. – Dito isso Alice pegou a mão de Bella e de Rosalie, e levou-as até o bar – Duas tequilas e uma coca, por favor.

O garçom de olhos azuis, de cabelos cor de ouro e levemente bronzeado depositou no balcão do bar o refrigerante, dois copos com tequila e dois pratos com limão.

-Há Vegas. – Disse Alice para fazer um brinde.

-Há Vegas. – Concordaram suas amigas, bebendo o conteúdo de seus copos de uma vez só.

Com as gargantas ardendo como se tivesse queimado-as, Bella e Rosalie chuparam rapidamente o limão para poder aliviar a sensação.

-Meninas, porque não jogamos um pouco de verdade ou consequência estilo Alice Cullen? – Sugeriu a pequena fadinha com um sorriso malicioso.

**-X-**

Fazendo o que Alice mandou, os garotos mais o Padre/Juiz Firmino foram se sentar em uma mesa longe do bar e da pista de dança. Eles conversaram animadamente até Emmett dizer:

-Ai... Isso é que é vida... – Falou secando uma garota com uma roupa quase transparente, que passou por eles e mandou um beijinho para Emmett.

-Ei! Você ta casado com a minha irmã! – Revoltou-se Jasper batendo na nuca do seu mais novo cunhado.

-Ai, isso dói.

-Mas ele tem razão Mamute... – Tentou argumentar Edward.

-Ah, não! Você também não, né?

-O apelido pega... – Desculpou-se, rindo – Mas a questão é que, você é um homem casado, você deve ter respeito pela sua mulher...

-Vocês não entendem, eu e aquela arara irritante, não nos suportamos e esse casamento foi um erro, que nós estamos tentando consertar, isso se um certo Padre/Juiz tivesse nos dado a anulação do casamento...

Firmino, que estava calado bebendo seu chope desde que Emmett começou a falar, resolveu dar sinal de vida para se defender.

-Ei, ei nem venha botar a culpa em mim. Não posso fazer nada se você não gosta de tomar responsabilidade pelos seus atos...

Emmett estava preste a pular em cima de Firmino e esgoelá-lo até a morte, mas respirou fundo contou até dez e manteve a calma.

-Mas como eu ia dizendo, sem chance eu e a arara louca ficarmos juntos pra valer.

Assim que acabou de falar, Emmett sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e um peso que não existia antes no seu colo, quando deu por si, viu sua odiada esposa sentada em seu colo sorrindo sedutoramente para ele. Ele abriu a boca para saber o que ela estava fazendo, mas não precisou dizer mais nada, ela simplesmente roubo-lhe um beijo. Mas não qualquer beijo, era repleto de paixão e desejo e outro sentimento que Emmett não conseguiu identificar, era como uma batalha de línguas que não haveria vencedor, como se estivesse bebendo água depois de muitos dias no deserto, mas do nada Rosalie se afastou com um sorriso de triunfo e foi embora sem dizer ou fazer mais nada.

Emmett olhava atordoado para onde Rosalie tinha acabado de sair, olhou para seus companheiros e eles o encaravam da mesma maneira. Emmett não conseguiu nem falar pelo seu estado de choque, mas Edward fez a pergunta que não quer calar:

-O quê acabou de acontecer?

Jasper parecia ser o único que tinha a resposta.

-Não sei por que, mas isso tem um dedo de Alice, ah se tem...

-E também não sei por que, mas eu sinto que se não formos descobrir logo o que esta acontecendo, mais alguém vai entrar no grupo dos casados... – comentou Firmino.

**-X-**

-Daí então, o bolo explodiu na cara dela. – Disse Alice entre as gargalhadas.

-Nossa Alice como você é má... – Comentou Bella depois de engolir um grande gole de sua tequila.

-Ah é? Veremos se eu sou a única má aqui...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Rosalie desconfiada de sua cunhada.

-Quero dizer, sem mais verdades agora é só consequência, e toda vez que alguém ficar uma consequência todas teremos que virar um copo de tequila, no meu caso, um copo de coca. Que tal?

-Eu topo. – Concordou Rosalie que adorava um desafio.

-Eu também. – Falou Bella completamente alterada por causa da bebida.

-Ok, como vocês só perguntavam tudo para mim, e eu tive que revelar todos os meus podres, nada mais justo de só vocês duas fazerem as consequências...

-Ei, isso não é justo não! – Protestou Bella.

-É sim senhora. – Falou Alice severa.

-Ah, ta então é sim. – Respondeu Bella parecendo uma criança que desobedeceu a mãe.

-Bom, será feito assim: Eu irei fazer um desafio para cada um, e só a uma única regra: Vocês são obrigadas a fazerem sem discução!

-E se a gente não quiser fazer? Vai obrigar a gente é? – Desafiou Rosalie.

-Não, só acho que vocês não iriam querer me contrariar...

Rosalie e Bella se olharam e concordaram, é não queriam contrariar Alice nem mortas.

-Bem, vou começar com Bella. Eu te desafio a dar uma cantada no Barman, e como prova você tem que pegar o telefone dele.

Bella pensou, isso não seria bem uma traição, é só uma diversão entre amigas e além do mais ela nunca que vai ligar pro cara, e também não quer nem um pouco saber o que Alice pode fazer com ela se ela não fizer o que ela mandar.

-Isso morre aqui... Seu irmão _nunca_ pode saber disso. – Falou Bella pra Alice.

-Eu não sei do que você ta falando. – Disse Alice e Rosalie concordou com ela.

Bella respirou fundo, tomou um grande gole da sua tequila, ajeitou o decote da sua blusa e foi na direção do bar.

-Oi... – Falou pro barman com uma voz baixa e sensual.

-Ah... O-oi. – Disse o Barman, que Bella viu pelo crachá que se chamava Mike.

-Prepara um Martini pra mim, por favor?

-Cl-claro.

Quando Mike voltou com a bebida de Bella, ela jogou o cabelo para trás de uma maneira bem sexy e bebeu todo o seu Martini lentamente, fazendo propositalmente uma gota de a sua bebida escorrer de sua boca até onde ia o seu decote. Mike acompanhou com o olhar a gota desde onde começou até onde pode ver quase deixando uma baba sair pela sua boca.

-Nossa, mas que calor hein? Você não sente calor de tanto ficar indo de lá pra cá, servindo bebidas sendo que nem pode beber um pouquinho? – Perguntou Bella prendendo o cabelo em um coque enquanto falava, destacando mais ainda seu decote.

-É... Isso é mesmo muito ruim...

-Me diga uma coisa Mike, você mora em Las Vegas há muito tempo?

- Si-Sim, há uns oito anos.

-Ah, que máximo! Eu to viajando com minhas amigas, e essa é a minha primeira vez aqui, e elas só sabem ir fazer compras, compras e mais compras. E eu não conheço nada daqui...

-É, que pena...

-Tive uma idéia! – Falou Bella mais animada, se debruçou sobre o balcão empinando o peito e disse sussurrando no ouvido do barman – Que tal você me passar o seu telefone, daí quando as minhas amigas sairem para fazerem compras de novo... A gente não combina de fazer coisas mais... _Interessantes_?

No instante que Bella tinha acabado de falar e ter lançado um sorriso sedutor, Mike derrubou todas as bebidas que acabado de preparar e colocado na bandeja, mas nem se importou, pegou a caneta mais próxima que tinha e sem desgrudar o olhar de Bella escreveu desajeitosamente o seu telefone no papel, e entregou à Bella.

-Obrigada, Mike. – Mandou-lhe um beijo, guardou o papel no sutiã e saiu rebolando exageradamente.

Quando voltou até a mesa onde deixou as meninas as viu de queixo caído.

-Quem é você e o que você fez com a nossa melhor amiga? – Perguntou Rosalie ainda em estado de choque. – Bella, você foi muito rápida! E o cara mal falou, nem eu já fui tão rápida!

-Ah, cala a boca. – Retrucou Bella, que agora podia ver que esta estava vermelha que nem tomate.

Bella pegou seu copo e virou, sendo seguida pelas suas amigas logo depois.

-Certo, agora acho que é a Rose a próxima, não? – Perguntou Bella para Alice louca para poder zoar a loura.

-Certo. Bem Rose, vamos ver se você é uma mulher forte mesmo, ou se isso é só história... – Alice olhou pela boate como um tigre procurando a presa perfeita. – Já sei! Você te que ir até aqueles rapazes ali – Indicou com a cabeça um grupo de três garotos que estavam fazendo _tequila shot_* nas pessoas. – E pedir pra eles fazerem uma _tequila shot _em você, mas você tem que beber tudo, não pode desperdiçar nenhuma gota.

* * *

**N/A:** ***Tequila shot:**** Pra quem não sabe, tequila shot é tipo fazer uma pessoa ficar deitada, ou de cabeça para baixo, ou também sentada e misturar bebida na boca dessa pessoa, mas eu já vi só usando tequila... E geralmente a pessoa não aguenta beber tudo até o final. ^^**

* * *

-E se eu não conseguir?

-Bem, não vai ser o meu orgulho que vai ficar afetado...

Motivada pelo desejo de não afetar o seu orgulho, Rosalie respirou profundamente exatamente como Bella fez antes de ir fazer sua consequência, se levantou e olhou para as suas amigas e disse:

-Veja e aprenda. – E saiu em direção onde se encontrava a sua prova.

-Oi, e aí gatinha? – Perguntou um dos garotos que estavam junto com o grupo da _tequila shot_. O garoto tinha uma franja longa e oleosa caindo nos olhos, um sorriso no rosto que o fazia parecer mais patético do que já era, e era um completo magricela e brega. Por isso Rosalie não perdeu seu tempo para respondê-lo.

-Eu sou a próxima. – Rosalie anunciou para o cara que estava colocando as duas garrafas de tequila na boca de um garoto que estava comemorando seu aniversário de 21 anos. Depois do garoto não ter aguentado ficar nem 5 segundos na _tequila shot_, Rosalie tomou o seu lugar.

Bella e Alice foram até ela para poderem ver melhor o show.

-Ei gata, sai fora isso é só para pessoas fortes... – Protestou outro do grupo.

-E é por isso mesmo que eu vou participar. – Retrucou Rosalie com desdém, e os outros bêbados gritaram a favor.

-Deixa ela Gustavo, se a gatinha quer tentar... – Disse o terceiro do grupo já separando duas garrafas para poder jogar na goela de Rosalie. – Eu sou Pedro, está pronta?

Rosalie respirou fundo, prendeu seu cabelo em um coque frouxo, respirou fundo novamente sentiu seu coração batendo forte em seu peito por causa da adrenalina, posicionou sua cabeça e se acomodou melhor na cadeira e disse:

-Estou.

-SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! – Gritavam a "platéia" bêbada em volta de Rosalie.

-Boa sorte Rose! – Gritaram Bella e Alice juntas.

-Então, vamos lá! 1... 2... 3! – Disse Gustavo, agora animado pela movimentação, assim que ele terminou de falar Rosalie abriu a boca, viu Pedro colocar duas garrafas de tequila na frente de seus olhos direcionadas em sua boca, e sentiu o liquido quente e ardente descer pela sua garganta.

Por mais que ardesse, e que não conseguisse respirar Rosalie continuou e tentava engolir a tequila o mais rápido que podia. Estava com total consciência de que seus pulmões ardiam para conseguir ar, que lagrimas caiam no canto de seus olhos, e que a multidão tinha aumentado e todos gritavam seu nome. Parecia que nunca iria terminar, parecia que quanto mais bebesse, mais tequila aparecia em sua boca e mais seu corpo implorava por ar. Quando parecia que Rosalie ia desistir, ela sentiu a multidão ficar mais empolgada e todos gritavam palavras inteligíveis para ela, quando der repente Pedro tirou as duas garrafas da sua frente e engoliu as ultimas gotas que restavam da sua boca. Quando Rosalie levantou sua cabeça para a multidão, todos a ovacionaram pularam e cantavam a famosa música _"We are the Champions"_, do_ Queen_.

-Parabéns, Rose! – Falou Bella abraçando sua amiga.

-Obrigada. – Respondeu Rosalie orgulhosa de si mesma. Olhou diretamente para Alice e disse. – E ai? Agora vai dizer que eu não sou forte?

-Não, eu tenho que admitir Rose, eu não achava que você ia agüentar. – Disse Alice com um tom de desculpas na voz. – Bem, então vamos continuar. Agora vai a Rose depois a Bella.

-Ei, eu acabei de ir! Porque que eu tenho que ir de novo?

-Por que é meu jogo, minhas regras.

Rosalie suspirou e não disse mais nada, não valia à pena discutir com Alice.

-Ok então, o que eu devo fazer?

-Bem, você diz que não sente nada pelo Emmett, então... Não terá problema algum você ir até onde os garotos estão e dar um beijo nele. – Falou Alice com sorriso malicioso.

-Só? Um beijo apenas?

-Sim, mas tem que ser um beijo de verdade, que o deixe sem palavras.

Rosalie sorriu para suas amigas, isso seria mais fácil do procurar Osama Bin Laden. Ela e suas amigas saíram de perto do bar e foram procurar os garotos, depois de quase rodarem a boate inteira as meninas encontraram seus amigos sentados em uma mesa um pouco longe da pista de dança conversando, na verdade estavam mais discutindo um assunto importante, porque Rosalie nunca tinha visto Emmett falando tão sério em qualquer assunto em particular.

-Ok, vai lá Rosalie e mostra pra ele como é o poder feminino! Uhuuu! – Disse Bella animada. Certo, é oficial Bella estava completamente bêbeda.

Rosalie se virou, e foi até o seu alvo: Emmett, seu marido. Andou até ele decidida, se esqueceu que o detesta e que vai se odiar no dia seguinte por ter feito isso, mas não estava nem ai. Quando chegou perto o suficiente de seu marido, tocou em seu ombro para poder chamar a sua atenção, quando ele se virou não o deixou falar uma palavra se quer, sentou em seu colo e tascou-lhe um beijo.

Como Alice pediu, foi um beijo de verdade, de língua e tudo, só que o beijo não foi como Rosalie pensou, ela queria que fosse um beijo como qualquer outro que ela dava, mas de certo modo esse beijo também era só que tinha uma coisa estranha, uma coisa que Rosalie nunca tinha sentido quando beijava um homem, ela conseguia sentir a tensão que existia no beijo, mas tinha outra coisa, uma coisa boa que Rosalie adorou sentir, mas sua parte racional dizia que era hora de parar, e foi isso o que fez.

Antes mesmo de Emmett pudesse se recuperar do choque, Rosalie se afastou dele com um sorriso de triunfo por ter comprido uma nova tarefa e por esta não ter sido tão ruim como ela pensava, foi ao encontro de suas amigas que a encaravam perplexas.

-Muito bem, Rose! – Disse Alice, que parecia mais feliz do que Rosalie pela prova cumprida. – Bem Bella, é sua vez novamente.

**-X-**

-Eu to falando, nos temos que encontrar as meninas, e rápido. – Disse Jasper para seus amigos.

Desde que Rosalie sumira, Jasper e seus amigos começaram a investigar o paradeiro da loura e principalmente da anã de jardim, como dizia Emmett.

-Jasper, se acalma, - Tentou argumentar Edward. – olha, eu sei que a Alice é doida às vezes, mas eu acho que você esta exagerando nesse caso, quer dizer, ela é uma mulher grávida, não pode beber, então o que uma Alice sóbria poderia fazer de tão grave?

-Isso! – Respondeu Jasper apontando o dedo tremulo para um lugar atrás de Edward.

Quando Edward virou para onde Jasper estava apontando, entrou em estado de choque. A visão que tinha visto era de usa namorada, em cima de uma mesa dançando sensualmente conforme a música que tocava, mas o que mais deixou Edward chocado foi que cada vez mais chegava mais homens rodeando sua amada, e Bella parecia nem estar vendo.

-ACHEM AQUELE SER MINÚSCULO! – Gritou Edward.

-Isso não vai ser preciso, - Falou Firmino, que este parecia ser o único que estava achando graça da situação. – Olha ela ali.

Todos olharam na direção em que Firmino indicava com a cabeça, mas eles não sabiam com o que se espantar mais, com uma Alice gritando em apoio a Bella dançar daquela madeira, ou com Rosalie que de repente subiu em uma mesa ao lado e começou a dançar tambem.

-ALICE! – Berrou em plenos pulmões Jasper, Edward, e para surpresa de todos Emmett.

Apesar da música alta, e de todos estarem gritando para Bella e Rosalie, Alice conseguiu ouvir muito bem quando a chamaram. Quando ela viu quem era, foi ao encontro de seus amigos e de seu noivo.

-Chamaram? – Perguntou com um sorriso tão grande no rosto que parecia que ia rasgá-lo. – Vocês simplesmente não adoram Las Vegas?

-Até agora só to odiando... – Comentou Emmett.

-Hahaha, Emmett você é muito hilário. – Gargalhou Alice, mas parou de rir quando viu um garçom passar com uma bandeja de refrigerantes. – Oba! Mais coca!

-Não, já chega de coca pra você! – Disse Jasper ríspido. – Até com refrigerante você consegue ficar completamente alterada...

-O que você fez com a elas? – Perguntou Emmett indicando para Bella e Rosalie.

-Ah, nada elas só estão pagando a consequência...

-Consequência do que? – Perguntou Edward.

-Ah nossa brincadeira de verdade ou consequência. Como eu só falei verdade, elas tiveram que fazer as consequências, e essa é uma delas.

-Desde quando se joga verdade ou consequência assim? – Perguntou Firmino curioso.

-Desde que elas estão jogando comigo.

-Ok, já chega. Vamos para o hotel. – Disse Jasper cada vez mais vermelho de raiva. – Edward, eu acho melhor você ir pegar Bella rápido, e Emmett, por favor, traga Rose em segurança até lá fora.

Dizendo isso, Jasper e Firmino foram em direção a saída, cada um segurando firmemente um braço de Alice.

Edward e Emmett foram rapidamente onde Bella e Rosalie se encontravam, porque Bella já estava ameaçando tirar sua blusa. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Quando Edward, depois de muita insistência, conseguiu convencer Bella descer da mesa, fazendo vários protestos surgirem, motivada pelos protestos, Bella simplesmente olhou para Edward com cara de quem faria arte, e tirou a blusa, revelando seu sutiã tomara-que-caia, e jogou por trás de sua cabeça, fazendo vários homens lutar entre si pela blusa.

Edward pegou sua jaqueta e botou em Bella para poder cobri-la e a guiou até a saída, fingindo não ouvir os protestos dela. Emmett foi mais simples, quando ficou de frente a Rosalie, puxou ela pela mão e a colocou no ombro como um homem das cavernas, e Rosalie não demonstrou nenhuma relutância, pelo contrario, quando estava no ombro de Emmett gritou para todos: "_Obrigada! Eu amo todos vocês! Viva a Vegas!_", e depois se calou até chegarem ao lado de fora.

Quando Emmett e Edward conseguiram levar Rosalie e Bella para fora, viram Jasper e Firmino dentro de uma mini van, tentando colocar Alice sentada no banco da frente do carro.

-Onde arranjaram a mini van? - Perguntou Emmett colocando Rosalie ao seu lado no banco de trás.

-É minha. – Respondeu Firmino.

-Como é que é? – Vociferou Emmett. – Você tinha um carro que cabia todo mundo, e fez todos nos irmos de táxi?

-Bem... – Começou Jasper. – Eu, Alice, Edward e Bella, fomos com ele. – Falou Jasper tão rápido que Emmett quase não o ouviu.

-Hahah. Olha Mamute! Eles sacanearam com a gente! Hahah – Gargalhava Rosalie ao seu lado. Quando acabou de rir, apagou nos braços de Emmett.

-Isso. Vai. Ter. Volta. – Falou baixo e pausadamente para não acordar Rosalie.

O restante do trajeto até o hotel foi um tanto quanto estressante, Alice havia ligado o rádio e cantava junto com a música, e Bella resolveu entrar na brincadeira sendo que as duas começaram a cantar relativamente alto, Emmett não sabe como Rosalie não acordou e mandou as duas calarem a boca, o que era exatamente isso o que ele queria fazer. Quando finalmente chegaram até o hotel, Rosalie ainda estava dormindo nos braços de Emmett, então pra não acordá-la colocou-a nos braços, se despediu de seus amigos e do padre/juiz Firmino, e carregou-a até a suíte em que dividiam. Edward viu que sua namorada também já mostrava sinais que ia desabar como Rosalie a qualquer momento, se despediu dos amigos também e guiou sua namorada até a suíte deles, deixando Alice, Jasper e Firmino no hall de entrada do hotel.

-Bem, eu vou indo. Obrigado por me convidarem para hoje à noite, eu não me divertia assim há anos! – Comentou Firmino.

-Que bom que se divertiu apesar de tudo. – Disse Jasper se referindo a sua noiva, que está estava brincando em chamar todos os elevadores. – Mas você não quer passar a noite aqui no hotel mesmo? Nós temos uma suíte sobrando, se você quiser...

-Eu adoraria. – Disse Firmino com um sorriso um tanto quanto maquiavélico, só que somente ele sabia o verdadeiro motivo do sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: Gente apesar do atraso, será q esse cap. naum merece nem uma reviewzinha?**

**XOXO**

**mamá**


End file.
